Assassinato em Hogsmeade
by Dana Norram
Summary: HIATUS // Lupin é um padre de uma pacata cidade. Black, um investigador chamado para solucionar o estranho assassinato de uma jovem. Conseguirá Black desvendar o mistério antes que novas vítimas surjam? // AU // GEN // WIP
1. Velhas Impressões

**Assassinato em Hogsmeade**   
  
Por Dana Norram 

**Parte Um:** _Velhas Impressões_

Sirius não gostava de cidades pequenas. Vivera numa tempo o suficiente para ter certeza de que nunca mais colocaria os pés em outra por vontade própria. Uma pena que aquele não era o caso. Mal desmontara da moto, que parara num pequeno estacionamento na pracinha central, sempre a mesma; com uma pequena igreja ladeada de uma dúzia de pequenos comércios, e no coreto as crianças que brincavam, pararam imediatamente o que faziam para olhar o estranho que acabara de chegar.  
  
Mas Sirius não sentiu somente os olhares das crianças, mas sim de todas as pessoas que estavam ali. Senhoras, homens e jovens moças voltando a cabeça ou espichando o pescoço para ter uma melhor visão.  
  
_Gostaria que essa gente cuidasse mais da própria vida... _- Pensou ele com uma ponta de mal humor. Não que na capital não houvesse curiosidade, mas ninguém ligava se um estranho aparecesse sem ser anunciado em plena luz do dia.   
  
_Preciso encontrar o Prefeito_ - Disse mentalmente, procurando o prédio mais alto com os olhos, mas não foi preciso nem se mexer. Um homem corpulento e bem vestido (pelo menos para os padrões da cidadezinha) veio a seu encontro com uma mão estendida.  
  
"Investigador Black, eu suponho?" E diante de um aceno afirmativo e do aperto de mão forte, o homem continuou a falar. "De fato é muito bom tê-lo aqui, Sr. Black...fico imensamente grato que tenha podido vir... Importaria-se de me acompanhar...? Sabe como são essas coisa não? Precisamos de um pouco de sigilo... num caso desses..."   
  
Sirius ergueu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas escuras, mas deixou-se ser conduzido pelo homem. Imaginava que toda cidade estaria esbaforida se metade do que seus relatórios descreviam fossem verdade. Uma jovem moça encontrada morta na própria casa, com mordidas por todo corpo, algumas tão fortes que chegaram a quebrar os ossos atingidos. De que animal as marcas proviam só uma investigação mais precisa poderia dizer. Era para isso que ele estava lá e faria de tudo para resolver aquele 'mistério' o mais rápido possível, desta forma poderia voltar o quanto antes para sua preciosa capital. 

***

Assim que a porta fechou-se a suas costas, Sirius deu uma rápida olhada no gabinete do Prefeito. Havia uma grande foto do mesmo pendurada num dos extremos da sala, as bandeiras da cidade de Hogsmeade, do estado e país encontravam-se estendidas no canto oposto juntamente de uma estante cheia de livros e de um pequeno bebedor. Era tudo muito simples. _Simples demais_ - pensou Sirius, fazendo uma anotação mental.   
  
"Sente-se por favor, Sr. Black..." - disse o Prefeito, indicando a cadeira a sua frente, enquanto ele também se acomodava. "Se importaria de que fôssemos diretamente ao assunto, há muito o quê fazer imagino..."   
  
Sirius sentou-se, dobrando as pernas e colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos. O homem a sua frente lhe ofereceu um copinho de gim, tirado de uma garrafa debaixo da mesa. Sirius recusou erguendo uma das mãos.   
  
"Então, Prefeito Cornelius, que pode me adiantar sobre o caso?"   
  
O homem quase deixou seu copo de gim cair, arregalando os olhos para Black. Tinha absoluta certeza de que não mencionara seu nome ao estranho uma vez sequer.   
  
Perspicaz, Sirius indicou uma plaquinha em cima da mesa, onde o nome _Cornelius Fudge_ estava escrito em rebuscadas letras douradas. O Prefeito pareceu ficar espantado com a esperteza do convidado e sorriu-lhe de um modo satisfeito, indo de uma vez ao assunto.   
  
"É claro... por onde começar... bem, a pobre moça, que Deus a tenha, se chamava Angelina Johnson. Não era casada e vivia sozinha desde a morte da mãe, há três meses. Não tinha parentes, de modo que o enterro foi pago pela prefeitura, naturalmente..." - O prefeito inchou o peito rapidamente e Black sentiu uma ponta de nojo._ Isso lá era algo que se vangloriar? _- "Mas imagino que teremos de exumar o corpo, não? Uma pena... pena... uma moça tão nova e tão bonita... A Srta. Johnson nunca foi vista com más companhias, de fato era um exemplo de jovem, com certeza logo teria se casado e constituído família, não fosse esse infeliz incidente..."   
  
Sirius continuou de sobrancelhas erguidas pelo resto do relato, que não interrompeu nenhuma vez, deixando o Prefeito fazer seus pomposos comentários completamente dispensáveis. Não pode deixar de reparar que o homem falava da jovem com um estranho pesar. Passados alguns minutos, pareceu que o Prefeito se cansara, porque tomou fôlego e fitou Black, esperando que ele também se manifestasse. Em resposta Sirius pigarreou, e coçando ligeiramente o queixo encarou o Prefeito, que engoliu em seco.   
  
"Quem encontrou o corpo?"   
  
O prefeito pareceu puxar pela memória, pois ficou alguns segundos em silêncio com os olhos voltados para cima.   
  
"A filha de uma vizinha... parece que ela acompanhava a Srta. Johnson todos os domingos a igreja, mas como naquele dia ela se atrasara, a menina foi verificar e... bem... deve dizer que a pobre garota ficou em grandíssimo choque. Precisou tomar vários calmantes até conseguir falar o que exatamente aconteceu..."   
  
"Que idade tem essa menina?" - Perguntou Sirius franzindo a sobrancelhas.   
  
"Hum... 10 ou 11 anos, não tenho certeza. De qualquer maneira, não havia como ela se enganar, logo depois que encontrou o corpo teve um acesso de gritos, em menos de um minuto toda a rua estava na porta da casa".   
  
"Alguém tocou no corpo antes da policia ou do médico chegarem no local?"   
  
O Prefeito deu uma risadinha.   
  
"Médico? Ora, Sr. Black, a moça já estava mais do que morta, não havia nada que um médico pudesse fazer... muito triste como já disse... Mas se quer saber tenho quase certeza de que o primeiro que tocou no corpo foi o Padre de nossa paróquia, o melhor que já tivemos devo dizer, nosso antigo Padre se aposentou recentemente, mas ninguém sente falta dele... De qualquer forma, tenho quase certeza de que foi ele a tocar na pobre moça antes de todos... foi chamado assim que a menina encontrou a Srta. Johnson, enfim parece até que deu-lhe a extrema unção ali mesmo! Deve ser um trabalho difícil não? O de Padre... ficar correndo por aí cuidado dos desafortunados, perdoando os pecados de todos..."   
  
Black revirou os olhos para o Prefeito, que continuou com seu comentário a respeito do tal Padre por mais um tempo considerável. A verdade era que Sirius não gostava nada de Padres. Tivera sua cota de traquinagens durante a infância, e sua mãe tinha o hábito de carregá-lo para a igreja todas as vezes que ele aprontava, o que acontecia com uma incrível freqüência, diga-se de passagem. Lá, Sirius era obrigado a ouvir um sermão de duas horas de um velhaco ranzinza que cheirava horrivelmente a cera e mofo. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes tinha sido ameaçado com o inferno. No começo até ficava quieto durante uma semana ou duas, pois ainda acreditava nas palavras do velho Padre, mas com o passar do tempo, deixou de se preocupar, passando a aprontar com mais intensidade do que nunca.   
  
"Sr. Black, o senhor está me escutando?"   
  
A voz do Prefeito tirou Sirius de seus pensamentos, que rapidamente mudou de assunto, procurando não demonstrar sua falta de atenção.   
  
"Há quanto tempo o tal lobo estranho tem sido visto?"   
  
O Prefeito engoliu em seco mais uma vez. Aquela pergunta pareceu incomodá-lo verdadeiramente, mas logo ele se recompôs.   
  
"Não imaginei que o relatório já tivesse tratado _disto_. Não passa de um boato sem fundamento, Sr. Black... Eu realmente não apreciaria que a população entrasse em pânico achando que alguma criatura está rondando a cidade..."   
  
Sirius por um minuto pensou em retrucar a argumentação do Prefeito, mas decidiu não fazê-lo. Já arrancara tudo que podia do homem. O que precisava agora era de novas informações. O Prefeito pareceu bastante aliviado que Sirius não tivesse insistido no assunto.   
  
"Tenho certeza de que nosso delegado poderá acompanhá-lo até onde desejar, Sr. Black, se me der um minuto..." - Ele tirou da gaveta um velho aparelho de telefone e discou um número de cabeça. "Aqui é o Prefeito, sabe se o Delegado está? Ah sim... então mande-o ao meu gabinete, por favor... sim, sim... Tenha um bom dia."   
  
O Prefeito baixou o gancho e voltou a fitar Sirius.   
  
"Assim que o delegado chegar, receio que terei de deixá-los... A quermesse anual é em dez dias, sei que o assunto parece banal se comparado ao ocorrido, mas a festa será a melhor maneira de espantar esse clima ruim, não concorda?"   
  
Sirius não concordava. Na verdade, achava de extremo mal gosto fazer uma festa naquela situação, mas a diplomacia levou a melhor e ele apenas arreganhou os dentes num sorriso amarelo. Poucos minutos depois, foram ouvidas firmes batidas contra a porta. Ambos levantaram-se de suas cadeiras, enquanto o Prefeito dizia um _"Entre, está aberta"_. Um homem alto, dono de um enorme nariz adunco e oleosos cabelos negros mirou Black nos olhos, com uma expressão fechada. Sirius não sabia o porquê, mas teve a nítida sensação de que aquele homem não tinha ido nem um pouco com a sua cara.   
  
"Senhor Black, este é nosso delegado, Severus Snape". 

_Continua... _

+++ 

**Nota da Aurora:** E aí? O quê acharam? Interessante... sem graça... _péssimo_? Façam uma ficwriter feliz (ou não... =P), me mandem e-mails! *__* E... a propósito, eu não tenho nada contra a Angelina, foi por pura falta de opção que matei a coitada... XD~~   


+ + + 

**Harry Potter** e seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente à **J.K. Rowling** e **Warner Bros**.  
Esta fanfic me pertence e eu vou azarar aquele que se meter a besta de copiá-la, ao ainda, postá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização. Gostou? Quer colocar no seu site? Blog? Fórum? Me mande um e-mail (dananorram@yahoo.com.br), não há motivo para eu negá-lo a você! >_ Plágio é crime.  
Copyright © Novembro de 2003. Todos os direitos reservados. 


	2. O Religioso e o delegado

  


**Assassinato em Hogsmeade**   
  
Por Dana Norram 

**Parte Dois:** _O Religioso e o delegado_

Um rangido alto fez Lupin se assustar e bater a cabeça na mesa em que estava de baixo, a procura de seu rosário que caíra ainda há pouco.   
  
"Você está bem, Padre?" - Perguntou um menino de cabelos negros e óculos redondos, fitando o homem a sua frente um pouco preocupado.   
  
Lupin, ainda massageando o cocuruto da cabeça, sorriu com docilidade para o garoto, enquanto se erguia do chão.   
  
"Não foi nada, Harry, eu vou sobreviver..." Assegurou-lhe batendo um pouco de poeira da surrada batina escura. "Mas... que você está fazendo aqui? Jurava que tinha-o visto saindo com sua mãe um par de minutos atrás..."   
  
Os enormes olhos verdes do garoto brilharam e ele fez um aceno com a mão, indicando a porta às suas costas com o polegar.   
  
"Acaba de chegar um homem da capital, todo engravatado, de preto... com uma moto enorme! Todos estão dizendo que ele veio investigar o que aconteceu com Angelina..." - O menino parecia super excitado com aquilo. O padre, porém, ficou ligeiramente mais pálido do que era e franziu o cenho, mas o menino sequer notou, pois ainda a falava pelos cotovelos.   
  
"Você não vai dar uma olhada, Padre? Tem um monte de gente na frente da Prefeitura! Ele deve sair de lá a qualquer minuto". Harry soltou um pequeno riso. "Tinha que ver a cara do delegado quando viu o homem, ah, me deu até medo!"   
  
Lupin não duvidava que Severus Snape, o delegado, tivesse ficado desgostoso com a chegada desse tal investigador. O homem detestava que se metessem em sua jurisdição, mas num caso desses...   
  
"Você não devia ficar tão afoito com isso, Harry, o que aconteceu foi um assunto sério, não uma divertida brincadeira de crianças... Trate de voltar para casa, sua mãe deve estar preocupada com você". - Ralhou parecendo zangado, mas diante do olhar extremamente ofendido que o menino lhe lançou, Lupin se condoeu e deu-lhe um sorriso antes de acrescentar: "Olhe, é provável que me chamem para depor outra vez, como você sabe fui um dos primeiros adultos a ver o corpo da pobre Angelina... Então, veja bem, _não_ estou lhe garantindo, mas se souber de mais alguma coisa..."   
  
O rosto do menino se iluminou diante daquela perspectiva, e sorrindo radiante, Harry saiu correndo da salinha batendo a porta devagar.   
  
Lupin deixou-se cair numa cadeira cujo estofamento estava velho e rasgado. Colocou a mão sobre a face cansada e suspirou.   
  
_As coisas estavam fugindo de seu controle... definitivamente..._

***

Severus Snape era um homem de poucas palavras, dono de um irritante ar de 'quem-sabe-das-coisas' e ainda era um tanto quanto presunçoso - Sirius não pode deixar de constatar depois de uma breve tentativa de conversa. Breve mesmo. O homem fora tão grosso em suas respostas que Black descobriu que teria grandes problemas em trabalhar ao lado dele. Eles mal haviam se livrado da presença do Prefeito e já tomavam caminho para a Praça da cidade quando Sirius fez menção de pegar sua moto, caminhando na direção do estacionamento, mas na mesma hora a voz de Snape lhe interrompeu.   
  
"Não vamos precisar dessa sua extravagância da cidade grande por aqui, Sr. Black... a casa da moça é bem próxima, chegamos lá a pé em alguns minutos".   
  
Sirius fechou as mãos em punho, tendo ímpetos de voar no pescoço do delegado, que continuava a caminhar calmamente, pegando uma das ruas que cruzavam a praça e descendo. Seguiu-o a contragosto, pegando os óculos escuros do bolso de seu casaco e colocando-o na face, já que o forte sol do meio-dia batia em seu rosto e Sirius tinha uma certa dificuldade para enxergar.   
  
Caminharam rua abaixo por pelo menos 10 minutos e quando Sirius já lutava contra o desejo de perguntar se faltava muito, Snape parou de repente em frente de um pequeno sobrado amarelo, que precisava urgentemente de uma nova mão de tinta. Havia uma faixa de isolamento na porta, que Snape ignorou solenemente, entrando na casa sem qualquer cerimônia.   
  
"Onde o corpo foi encontrado?" - Sirius perguntou numa corajosa tentativa de começar uma conversa, mas foi surpreendido por uma nova grosseria de Snape, que ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu de um jeito maldoso e superior.   
  
"Parece que não fez sua lição de casa por completo, Sr. Investigador. Eu mesmo redigi o relatório que lhe foi enviado e tenho absoluta certeza de que um detalhe desses não foi omitido".   
  
Os olhos de Sirius fuzilaram Snape, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio, até porque não tinha o quê responder. Claro que lera o maldito relatório, por diversas vezes na verdade e agora se xingava mentalmente por ainda estar tentando ser simpático com aquele intragável.   
  
Pisando firme e fazendo barulho, Sirius caminhou até a cozinha onde uma mancha de sangue seco se arrastava por todo o soalho, vinda da porta dos fundos. Viu que Snape lhe observava com atenção e fazendo força para não parecer zangado, perguntou:   
  
"Como a tal menina entrou na casa e encontrou o corpo? A porta estava aberta?"   
  
Snape ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes como se o avaliasse, o que só fez a irritação de Black aumentar, mas novamente ele conseguiu se conter.   
  
"Aparentemente a garota tinha a chave da casa, pois era muito amiga da vítima".   
  
Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas.   
  
"Aparentemente? Por quê? Há algum motivo para que esse fato seja posto em dúvida?"   
  
O rosto de Snape se deformou num feio sorriso.   
  
"Nenhum, Sr. Black, foi só maneira de falar. Não há qualquer dúvida que as duas eram muitíssimo amigas, tal como irmãs, eu acrescentaria" - Disse Snape sem desviar os olhos de Black um segundo sequer, mas havia algo naquelas palavras que incomodou Sirius, embora ele não tenha conseguido descobrir exatamente o quê...   
  
"Entendo..." murmurou, voltando os olhos para o chão ensangüentado. "Bem... imagino que isso já tenha sido feito, _Sr. Delegado_... mas gostaria de conversar com as testemunhas e também com o médico que deu o parecer sobre a morte, senão se importa..."   
  
Snape cruzou os braços sobre o peito, parecendo ofendido com aquele pedido tão simples.   
  
"Eu poderia lhe passar qualquer informação necessária, Sr. Black, talvez deva saber que desde o começo dirigi essa investigação e..."   
  
"Mas eu insisto". - Sirius interrompeu-o, com os dentes rilhando numa tentativa de não demonstrar toda irritação que sentia. "Afinal se a _sua_ investigação tivesse sido eficaz, meu caro, o caso já estaria solucionado e minha presença não seria necessária aqui".   
  
Os olhos do homem fulminaram Sirius, que não deixou-se intimidar, devolvendo-lhe um sorriso vitorioso. _Dois podem jogar esse jogo, Senhor Delegado..._   
  
Snape engoliu em seco várias vezes antes de responder.   
  
"Isso pode ser providenciado até amanhã, _Sr. Black_... precisa de mais alguma coisa?" Sibilou ele perigosamente.   
  
Sirius sorriu. "Fique sossegado, _Sr Delegado_, posso me arranjar".   
  
Snape então torceu os lábios, como se fizesse força para não insultar Black e virando nos calcanhares saiu da casa. Passados dois segundos, Sirius escutou a porta batendo com força e desta vez não segurou uma risada alta. Porém, logo resolveu se ocupar de pensamentos mais práticos.   
  
Estava numa cidade onde não conhecia absolutamente ninguém (salvo o ilustríssimo Prefeito e seu delegado mal-humorado) e sequer reservara um quarto em algum hotel ou semelhante. Sirius olhou para seu relógio de pulso. Era 1 hora da tarde. Perguntou-se deveria procurar uma cantina, mas não sentia fome alguma, e pensando melhor, quanto mais cedo começasse seu trabalho, mais cedo se livraria daquele fim de mundo. E realmente preferia fazê-lo sozinho, sem aquele delegado bafejando opiniões inúteis no seu ouvido.   
  
Dando uma última olhada ao redor, Sirius concluiu que não deveria haver ali muito que pudesse ajudá-lo. Tudo já tinha sido revirado - _trabalho de porcos_, Sirius pensou - apagando qualquer pista que pudesse ser relevante. Em todo caso, a residência estava interditada, poderia checá-la melhor uma outra hora.   
  
Saiu da casa sentindo novamente o forte sol bater em seu rosto, e olhou de um lado pro outro a rua quase deserta. Àquela hora a maioria das pessoas deveriam estar terminando o almoço, prontas para voltar ao trabalho. Pôs-se a subir a rua íngreme, decidindo-se em fazer uma horinha até que fosse conveniente colher informações da vizinhança.   
  
O calor que já era grande parado, aumentou consideravelmente depois que Sirius começou a caminhar. O suor lhe escorria pelas têmporas e ele tirou o casaco que usava, jogando-o nos ombros. Assim que alcançou o alto da rua, virou o corpo na intenção de analisar melhor a pequena cidade de Hogsmeade. Vista ali de cima, Sirius descobriu que poderia até sentir uma simpatia pelo lugar, várias casas enfileiradas desciam as montanhas, fazendo as ruas parecerem enormes veias coloridas. Todas essas ruas terminavam ou começavam na praça principal, e ali do alto, Sirius pela primeira vez se deu ao trabalho de reparar na igreja local. Não podia dizer muito devido a distância, mas dava para reparar nas duas torres gêmeas que se erguiam lado a lado da nave principal e no cemitério que se estendia as costas do prédio. Por um instante lembrou-se de que seria obrigado a conversar com o pároco do lugar e sentiu uma involuntária irritação. Sirius tinha uma opinião formada sobre Padres no geral, não passavam de pessoas frustradas que ficavam a vida toda julgando e achando-se no direito de perdoar os outros, como se fossem o símbolo da perfeição!   
  
"Bah..." Resmungou, sentando-se num pequeno muro. "Duvido que ele me dê muito trabalho... deve ser um velho covarde, provavelmente vai tremer nas bases quando eu for interrogá-lo". 

_Continua... _

+ + + 

**Harry Potter** e seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente à **J.K. Rowling** e **Warner Bros**.  
Esta fanfic me pertence e eu vou azarar aquele que se meter a besta de copiá-la, ao ainda, postá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização. Gostou? Quer colocar no seu site? Blog? Fórum? Me mande um e-mail (dananorram@yahoo.com.br), não há motivo para eu negá-lo a você! >_ Plágio é crime.  
Copyright © Novembro de 2003. Todos os direitos reservados. 


	3. Peneirando Informações

**Assassinato em Hogsmeade**   
  
Por Dana Norram 

**Parte Três**:_ Peneirando Informações _

Sirius não estava tendo muita sorte com a investigação "porta-a-porta". Praticamente todos que estavam dispostos a falar sobre o acontecido, estavam dispostos _demais_ a falar do acontecido. Em outras palavras, Sirius estava sendo soterrado de tantos comentários inúteis quanto aqueles que o Prefeito o obrigara a escutar assim que colocara os pés em seu escritório! Tentava elevar sua paciência ao limite, na esperança de filtrar alguma detalhe importante de todo aquele avalanche de informações.   
  
A maioria das histórias batiam. Angelina fora vista pela última vez na noite do dia 06, Sábado, quando se reunia com algumas moças da vizinhança. Elas costumavam parar e conversar na praça da cidade, aproveitando para escutar os rapazes que tocavam violão no coreto. Por volta das 21:00hs, ela deixou as colegas, avisando que iria se recolher pois precisaria chegar na missa bem cedo no dia seguinte, para ajudar o Padre com alguns preparativos - segundo os vizinhos, a Srta. Johnson era bastante religiosa - de modo que desceu a rua sozinha para sua casa, que estava bem iluminada por ser Lua Cheia. Ninguém confirmava se tinham-na visto chegando, mas diziam que havia luz dentro do sobrado amarelo entre as 21:15 e 22:00 daquela noite. Quando amanheceu, eles foram acordados por gritos da pequena Hermione Granger - a garotinha de 11 anos do qual o prefeito falara - que acabara de encontrar o corpo. A partir dali cada um tinha sua própria visão do acontecido, que acabava culminando num falso e nauseante lamentar pela jovem.   
  
A última porta em que Sirius bateu foi atendida por uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos penteados num coque muito firme. Por trás dos óculos quadrados brilharam dois olhinhos negros muito astutos. Ela juntou as sobrancelhas quando viu Black e fez uma expressão grave, como se dissesse que ele não deveria estar ali.   
  
"Posso ajudá-lo Senhor...?"   
  
Sirius puxou seu distintivo, mostrando-o a mulher. "Sirius Black, investigador" - Disse ele, mas a mulher não se deu ao trabalho de examinar o distintivo por muito tempo, apenas registrou o cabeçalho onde se lia _'Polícia Federal'_ em negrito e voltou os olhos para o homem que segurava.   
  
"Em que posso ajudá-lo Sr. Black?" A mulher repetiu a pergunta.   
  
Sirius inspirou, ganhando tempo enquanto procurava as palavras.   
  
"Imagino que a Senhora esteja a par do acontecido... há uma semana na casa de número 04, Senhora...?"   
  
"McGonagall... Minerva McGonagall". Ela fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça. "Sim, Sr. Black, estou a par de tudo que aconteceu... como não poderia estar morando numa cidade como esta, não é mesmo?"   
  
Sirius deu um pequeno sorriso a Sra. McGonagall, concordando.   
  
"Pois bem, fui enviado da Capital para descobrir exatamente o que aconteceu. A senhora se importaria de me relatar _precisamente_ o quê sabe a respeito?"   
  
Minerva McGonagall afastou-se da porta, abrindo-a de modo que Sirius pudesse entrar.   
  
"Não prefere entrar, Sr. Black? Receio que não seja apropriado falarmos de um assunto destes no portão".   
  
Sirius tirou seus óculos escuros e sorriu, entrando na modesta residência. Parecia que finalmente havia encontrado um morador com cabeça naquela cidade. Todos os outros haviam preferido relatar o que sabiam em voz alta para que todos os que passavam também pudessem ouvir, o que deixou Sirius irritadíssimo.   
  
A sala de visitas de McGonagall era simples, mas Sirius precisava admitir que a velha senhora tinha bom gosto. As paredes brancas não estavam cobertas por quadros, imagens, oratórios, fotos e toda a sorte de quinquilharias que se costuma ver em residências do interior, sobretudo de pessoas mais idosas, mas sim de uma única pintura a óleo de um velho homem altivo, dono de um ar importante e nobre. Ele tinha cabelos e barbas brancas, vivos olhos azuis e assim como McGonagall também usava óculos, mas com formato era de uma meia lua. Não havia legenda para que Sirius pudesse descobrir quem era aquele senhor. Ainda havia um conjunto de sofás forrados com uma estampa clara e discreta e alguns móveis de estilo vitoriano, com a madeira escura destacando-se com delicadeza do restante. Tudo era muito limpo e organizado.   
  
"Sente-se, Sr. Black". Disse McGonagall, indicando um dos sofás. "Gostaria de tomar algo?"   
  
"Não, obrigado". Assegurou-lhe Sirius com um pequeno e sincero sorriso. "Na verdade essa é a última casa que eu pretendia visitar hoje... estou com um pouco de pressa, cheguei pela manhã na cidade e ainda preciso procurar um hotel".   
  
McGonagall sorriu discretamente, enquanto se sentava numa poltrona a frente de Sirius, e cruzava as mãos sobre os joelhos dobrados. - "Creio que não terá problemas quanto a isso, há uma excelente pensão próxima da praça principal, tenho certeza de que será bem atendido por lá... mas acho que estamos nos desviando do assunto, não?"   
  
Sirius também sorriu, a cada minuto que passava, gostava ainda mais da Senhora.   
  
"Pois bem". Ele olhou nos olhos de McGonagall. "Que a senhora pode me contar?"   
  
"Posso lhe contar várias coisas, Sr. Black, mas creio que o senhor já tenha escutado o bastante sobre os detalhes mais _triviais_ do caso... que a Srta. Johnson chegou em casa por volta das 21:15, e que não foi ouvido gritos de socorro nem qualquer outro sinal de que estava correndo perigo, estou correta?" - e diante do aceno afirmativo de Sirius, McGonagall continuou com seu relato, no mesmo tom firme, sem qualquer pausa duvidosa. "Conheço Angelina desde que ela chegou com os pais na cidade, há uns 15 anos atrás, era apenas uma garotinha, muito educada eu acrescentaria, praticamente cresceu na Igreja com sua mãe, que era uma católica fervorosa. Depois que a Sra. Johnson veio a falecer, parece que Angelina se apegou as lembranças da falecida e passou a freqüentar a igreja com mais freqüência que o habitual... para uma moça da sua idade, mas é claro que ninguém interpretou isso maldosamente, afinal o nosso Padre é um homem muito digno..."   
  
Sirius revirou os olhos e viu McGonagall lançar-lhe um olhar de repreensão. _Outra vez alguém lhe elogiava aquele famigerado Padre!_   
  
"Algum problema, Sr. Black?" perguntou ela com a testa franzida.   
  
"De maneira alguma, poderia continuar?"   
  
Com um olhar grave e um discreto aceno, a velha senhora pigarreou e prosseguiu com seu relato.   
  
"Angelina também não era vista com as más companhias desta cidade, sempre andou com as amigas de infância, e era muito prestativa também, como já deve saber, minha neta era muito amiga dela, o pobrezinha ficou em choque com o acontecido, também uma garota de 11 anos, encontrar alguém morto naquelas condições..."   
  
"Perdão." Sirius interrompeu-a "A senhora disse... sua neta?"   
  
McGonagall lançou um olhar surpreso.   
  
"Estou abismada que ninguém tenha lhe informado, mas Hermione Granger é minha neta, minha filha e o marido trabalham na capital e preferem que Hermione cresça numa cidade pequena, embora imagino como eles irão ficar ao saber que um crime tão bárbaro aconteceu por aqui..."   
  
Sirius engoliu em seco, meio sem saber o quê dizer, mas uma pergunta estava martelando na sua cabeça.   
  
"Tem alguma idéia do porquê ninguém ter dito que a menina era sua neta... eu entrevistei quase todos nessa rua. Além do mais, o Prefeito havia me informado que a garota era _filha_ de uma vizinha e não neta".   
  
McGonagall piscou seu par de olhos negros e penetrantes, como se quisesse ler a mente de Sirius.   
  
"Um engano completamente normal". Disse McGonagall fazendo um gesto impaciente com uma das mãos. "Hermione tem o costume de me chamar de mãe, já que vive sob minhas vistas desde que se conhece por gente... agora quanto as pessoas desta rua..." Sua voz assumiu um tom frio. "Elas não gostam da minha pessoa porque não dou-lhes qualquer intimidade, o senhor já deve ter percebido como eles gostam de falar e falar a respeito dos outros, e como, bem, acho isso um hábito péssimo e desonroso, me abstenho da convivência com elas, minha querida Hermione herdou esse aspecto, o que muito me orgulha, Angelina era sua única amiga, mesmo sendo bem mais velha".   
  
O assunto despertou a curiosidade de Sirius que passou a prestar mais atenção.   
  
"A senhora então incentivava essa amizade de sua neta?"   
  
"Claro que sim" respondeu McGonagall rapidamente. "Como já deve ter se cansado de ouvir, Angelina era uma moça direita, um bom exemplo jovem para Hermione, todas as outras garotinhas da idade dela são terrivelmente infantis, Hermione não as suporta!"   
  
Sirius respirou fundo, a vontade de conhecer a tal garotinha era maior do que nunca agora, então fez a pergunta que estava entalada em sua garganta: "Onde está sua neta?"   
  
Ao contrário do que Sirius imaginou, McGonagall não pareceu se ofender com sua questão, muito pelo contrário, parecia que estivera esperando por ela. A velha senhora curvou os lábios num quase inexistente sorriso e consultou um grande relógio de parede. Faltavam vinte e cinco minutos para as seis da tarde.   
  
"Hermione está na Igreja, mesmo tendo passado por tudo isso, ela não deixa de lado suas responsabilidades".   
  
Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. Estavam mesmo falando de uma garotinha de 11 anos que vira o corpo da amiga morta há uma semana?   
  
"Igreja?" Perguntou o investigador torcendo para ter escutado mal.   
  
"Sim" respondeu McGonagall com um súbito brilho no olhos. "Sempre depois das aulas, ela ia junto da Srta. Johnson ajudar nosso querido Padre em algumas tarefas... Hermione é mais necessária do que nunca lá agora".   
  
Sirius franziu a testa, intrigado e espantado com as palavras da velha senhora. Não era a toa que os outros moradores não nutrissem simpatia por ela que parecia ser tão durona e segura de si, dificilmente o tipo de pessoa que se faz popular em cidades pequenas onde a população costuma apenas fomentar idéias fracas e superficiais.   
  
Ele sorriu. _Definitivamente_ tinha gostado daquela senhora. 

_Continua... _

+ + + 

**Harry Potter** e seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente à **J.K. Rowling** e **Warner Bros**.  
Esta fanfic me pertence e eu vou azarar aquele que se meter a besta de copiá-la, ao ainda, postá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização. Gostou? Quer colocar no seu site? Blog? Fórum? Me mande um e-mail (dananorram@yahoo.com.br), não há motivo para eu negá-lo a você! >_ Plágio é crime.  
Copyright © Novembro de 2003. Todos os direitos reservados. 


	4. Espírito Acuado

**Assassinato em Hogsmeade**   
  
Por Dana Norram 

**Parte Quatro:** _Espírito Acuado_

"Por que Deus quis levar Angelina de nós, Padre?"   
  
Lupin sorriu bondosamente para a garota a sua frente, estendendo a mão para tocar em seus espessos cabelos castanhos. Hermione ergueu-lhe um par de grandes olhos entristecidos, mas muito inteligentes.   
  
"Ninguém até hoje soube entender as razões da morte, Hermione. Mesmo eu, sendo um padre não posso lhe responder. É um dos grandes mistérios que existem, nosso criador jamais o revelou a nós." Ele suspirou. "Todos querem saber para onde vamos e principalmente _porquê_ vamos, mas nunca foi encontrada uma resposta suficientemente boa para esta questão".   
  
Hermione balançou levemente a cabeça.   
  
"O senhor fala como se discordasse da decisão de Deus, Padre, como se não concordasse que fôssemos privados de saber dessas coisas. Discordar de Deus não é pecado?"   
  
Lupin sorriu novamente. Sempre se espantava com a inocente inteligência de Hermione.   
  
"Nosso Senhor não exige que concordemos com tudo que ele faz, se assim fosse, porque nós daria a habilidade de pensar, de raciocinar, de perguntar, de deduzir... de sermos livres? Acredite, Ele não ficará chateado com isso, Hermione". Lupin suspirou, como se tomasse coragem para continuar com aquela conversa, mas sabia que a garotinha estivera esperando ansiosamente por ela. "Eu imagino que você sinta muita falta de Angelina, mas tenho certeza de que ela está junto d'Ele". Lupin apontou para cima, e em seguida colocou a mão sobre o rosário que descansava em seu peito. "Você sabe como ela era uma boa pessoa, certo?"   
  
Hermione fez que "sim" com a cabeça e deixou escapar um solucinho.   
  
_Inteligente sim_, pensou Lupin, _não insensível_.   
  
"Foi horrível, Padre, eu chamei e chamei por ela, pensei que tivesse ficando até tarde terminando as lições pra escola... isso já tinha acontecido antes, aí quando entrei, estava tudo tão quieto... e eu encontrei Angelina na cozinha... toda machucada e... cheia de _sangue_!"   
  
Hermione estremeceu, lembrando-se assustada do acontecido, e passou as costas de uma das mãos debaixo de ambos os olhos. Lupin deu-lhe outro cafuné e passou um dos braços ao redor de seu ombro, confortando-lhe e ao mesmo tempo induzindo que ela se levantasse. Perguntando-se intimamente o quê seria "sangue" no universo de uma criança como ela... apenas um líquido vermelho de cheiro forte ou algo mais?   
  
Hermione foi conduzida até a salinha de Lupin, duas portas a contar do confessionário. A menina já estivera ali outras vezes, geralmente acompanhada por Angelina. Juntas elas passavam agradáveis tardes em companhia do Padre, discutindo melhorias nas missas, na escola dominical (que Angelina ministrava desde o falecimento da mãe) ou mesmo nas festas beneficentes que a igreja promovia.   
  
Lá, Lupin abaixou-se e abrindo uma gaveta estendeu um lenço para Hermione. A menina soluçou outra vez e secou os olhos com o lenço, tirando nervosamente os fios de cabelo que lhe invadiam o campo de visão.   
  
"Não prefere ir pra casa minha querida? Você já fez muito por hoje..." disse Lupin com brandura, comovido pela visão da garotinha a sua frente. "Deveria descansar..."   
  
Para sua surpresa, Hermione soltou uma risada baixa e voltou os olhos levemente vermelhos para cima.   
  
"Descansar? Desde que Angelina morreu todos me olham com pena, os Professores tentam me dispensar das tarefas... me pedem para ir descansar... pensei que ao menos o senhor me entenderia, Padre. Eu _não_ quero ficar quieta num canto, se ficar ociosa enlouquecerei!" - Ela disse as últimas palavras num tom levemente alto.   
  
O Padre sorriu-lhe outra vez. "Você está certa, eu entendo. Me desculpe, Hermione... você é muito mais forte do que qualquer menina da sua idade. Então..." Ele bateu palmas e pegou as mãos da menina entre as suas. "Vamos terminar de arrumar os cartazes na sala de aula?"   
  
Hermione sorriu e dando a mão ao Padre caminhou com ele para fora de sua sala, se achando um pouco tola de ter ficado daquele jeito, sendo que já faziam dias que Angelina morrera.   
  
_Ação retardada_, ela pensou por um segundo, e riu-se.   
  
A sala de aula dominical ficava no fim de um dos corredores que levavam para a parte de trás da Igreja, era ampla e bem iluminada por grandes janelas. Um grande quadro-negro estava pendurado numa das paredes claras, nele ainda havia anotações para a próxima aula que seria dada, e tanto Lupin quanto Hermione sentiram uma estranha comoção, ali era a letra de Angelina escrita com giz branco e azul. Ela nem tivera a oportunidade de dar sua última aula.   
  
Em silêncio os dois puseram-se a trabalhar. Devido a sua estatura Hermione ocupou-se de arrumar os materiais nas mesinhas, bíblias, livros e cadernos. Lupin chegou a pegar o apagador para limpar o quadro-negro, mas não teve coragem de apagar as palavras escritas por Angelina, de modo que o deixou exatamente como estava.   
  
"Me passe aquela caixa, Hermione... tem idéia de onde estão Harry e Ron? Os dois disseram que trariam mais cartazes..."   
  
Hermione, que agora tirava pó da mesa da Professora, fez uma careta. Tinha suas reservas quanto a Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley, dois meninos que estudavam no mesmo ano que ela da escola local, mas que faziam jus a sua fama de marotos. Estavam com freqüência tomando advertências por se envolverem em brigas com o filho do banqueiro... Mas Lupin parecia gostar dos dois peraltas e sempre que possível fazia com eles lhe ajudassem na paróquia.   
  
"Não os vejo desde a aula..." e fazendo um muxoxo desgostoso ela acrescentou. "Aqueles dois são _tão_ infantis!"   
  
Lupin riu-se, colando cartazes com nomes bíblicos nas paredes.   
  
"É claro que são infantis, Hermione, eles tem apenas 11 anos".   
  
Ela balançou a cabeça de um jeito impaciente. "Eu tenho a mesmíssima idade deles e não sou _assim_..." Retrucou com um quê de dignidade na voz.   
  
"É claro que não é... Você é a menina de 11 anos mais madura que conheço".   
  
O rosto dela ficou vermelho e Hermione desviou os olhos do Padre, parecendo repentinamente muito interessada em seus sapatos.   
  
Continuaram o trabalho em silêncio. Meia hora depois estava tudo terminado e Lupin mais uma vez tentou persuadir Hermione a voltar pra casa. "Sua avó está sozinha, ela já deve estar sentindo sua falta, não acha?"   
  
A lembrança de sua Avó Minerva fez com que Hermione pedisse a benção e saísse apressada pela porta dos fundos, como de costume, passando pelo cemitério deserto e entrando numa ruazinha pouco movimentada que dava para a praça. Fazendo aquele caminho ela não era vista por ninguém que estivesse caminhando em frente a Igreja, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha uma visão privilegiada dali. Quando voltou a cabeça, na tentativa de avistar o Padre fechando as portas da frente, Hermione surpreendeu-se ao ver um homem subindo as escadas da paróquia.   
  
Mesmo ele estando de costas, Hermione tinha certeza de que jamais pusera os olhos num sujeito como aquele antes. Era bem alto, e os cabelos negros um pouco compridos estavam presos e caiam pelas costas retas. Usava um sobretudo também preto e apertadas calças escuras. O estranho parou assim que alcançou o topo da escadaria.   
  
Hermione supôs que ele fosse fazer o sinal da cruz antes de pisar num lugar sagrado, mas o estranho meramente tirou os óculos escuros que usava (o sol já estava quase se pondo) e entrou. Perguntou-se o quê um homem daqueles iria querer na Igreja de Hogsmeade, mas naquele instante o relógio da torre bateu 18 horas e ela virou nos calcanhares e desceu a rua aos pulos.   
  
Se não estivesse em casa na hora de ajudar a avó a colocar a mesa para o jantar estaria em maus lençóis. 

*** 

Sirius esquecera-se da sensação de impotência de todas as vezes que estivera dentro de uma Igreja. Era como se por trás de todo aquele silêncio uma força oculta imperasse e oprimisse todos que ali estivessem, obrigando-os a caminhar devagar e falar aos murmúrios. Parecia que por trás de cada uma daquelas imagens houvesse um par de olhos cruéis o assistindo e vigiando cada um de seus passos. _Mas Sirius Black não podia sentir aquilo... _- Uma inquietante voz disse dentro da sua cabeça - Não agora que já era um homem feito e perdera o medo dos sermões dominicais.   
  
O sol lá fora estava se pondo e ali dentro as poucas velas acesas não eram o suficiente para iluminar todo o lugar. Sirius apurou os ouvidos, o que não era difícil de se fazer naquele silêncio quase mórbido, e distinguiu algo que parecia uma voz. Cauteloso, Sirius procurou as apalpadelas seu revolver no coldre, por debaixo do sobretudo, não que tivesse a intenção de usá-lo, ou mesmo achasse que _precisaria_ usá-lo. _Porém... seguro morreu de velho_ - era o que seu Pai ainda lhe dizia sempre que se encontravam.   
  
Caminhou devagar entre os austeros bancos de madeira, olhando vez ou outra para os lados, procurando alguma sombra suspeita. A voz foi aumentando, mas ainda era impossível distinguir palavras. Ergueu os olhos para o rebuscado altar. As imagens de expressões vazias o fitaram tristemente enquanto suas mãozinhas estavam erguidas para o céu, num aprisionado e eterno gesto de adoração. Fossem os rostos de Madonas ou Anjos, nenhum parecia gostar de estar ali.   
  
Distraído ao observar as imagens, Sirius não percebeu que um vulto havia saído de trás do altar e caminhava em sua direção. Apenas quando percebeu que a voz se calara e que agora o quê ouvia eram passos que voltou os olhos para frente. Sirius ofegou no escuro e quase tropeçando nos próprios pés, puxou sua arma do coldre.   
  
"Quem está aí?!"   
  
Um riscar de fósforos e uma vela foi acesa bem na sua frente, segura por mãos magras e palidamente iluminadas. Ao erguer os olhos um rosto de um homem, que devia estar beirando os 40 anos, fitou-lhe com curiosidade.   
  
"Se importaria de abaixar esse revolver?" Perguntou o dono do rosto estranhamente jovem.   
  
Sirius respirou fundo, xingando-se intimamente de ter feito um gesto tão grosseiro. Jamais puxara uma arma de fogo sem ter sido atacado antes. Abaixou o revólver mas manteve-o seguro na mão enquanto tentava ver melhor o rosto a sua frente.   
  
"Quem é você?"   
  
O homem tinha um expressão cansada, mas sorriu-lhe brandamente.   
  
"Eu que deveria lhe fazer essa pergunta, afinal o estranho parece ser o Senhor". Disse calmamente, dando as costas e caminhando. "Poderia guardar sua arma, sim?" ele repetiu o pedido. "Estamos na casa de Deus, nada de ruim pode lhe acontecer aqui dentro..."   
  
Sirius inspirou profundamente. _Quem diabos é esse cara?_   
  
Em silencio seguiu-o, enquanto guardava o revolver e procurava suas credenciais nos bolsos. O homem, ainda sustentando o suporte da vela numa das mãos entrou numa salinha e ficou parado na porta esperando que Sirius entrasse, assim que este o fez, o homem ligou o interruptor, mas nem assim Sirius conseguiu visualizá-lo direito, pois ele abaixara o rosto para apagar a vela, soprando-a de leve e depois se voltara de costas para fechar a porta.   
  
Mesmo sabendo perfeitamente bem o que significava um homem estar vestindo uma sotaina preta, a idéia _dele_ ser o Padre local só entrou-lhe na cabeça quando o mesmo se apresentou.   
  
"Sou o Padre Remus J. Lupin, em que posso lhe ser útil?" Disse indicando uma cadeira e em seguida sentando-se também.   
  
Sirius ainda abismado ficou a observar o homem com mais atenção. O Padre tinha o rosto fino e pálido, cabelos castanhos lisos com alguns fios grisalhos. Ao redor dos olhos, também castanhos, havia minúsculas e aparente precoces rugas, fazendo com que ele parecesse muito cansado, mais ainda sim jovem. Então reparou que ele ainda estava com uma das mãos estendidas, aguardando, então se sentou e mirou-lhe nos olhos.   
  
"Sirius Black, investigador". Disse puxando seu distintivo, mas o Padre ergueu uma mão.   
  
"Acredito em sua palavra, Sr. Black, por favor guarde suas credenciais... Imagino que está aqui a respeito do caso da Srta. Johnson, não estou certo?"   
  
Sirius endireitou o corpo na cadeira estofada, um fagulha de irritação brotando novamente dentro de si; _Quem aquele Padre pensava que era para ir dizendo a ele o quê fazer? _A voz do Padre continuou calma, sem qualquer alteração, parecia alheio a cara feíssima que Sirius fazia.   
  
"A propósito, acho que meu aparecimento repentino assustou-lhe, sabe ainda a pouco no altar... Peço que me desculpe, nunca instalamos luzes na nave principal da igreja, até porquê não costumo receber visitas depois que escurecesse. Estava me preparando para fechar a Igreja quando o encontrei..."   
  
"O Sr. não me assustou, Padre". Sirius apressou-se em dizer, um rubor tomando conta de suas faces. "Meramente... bem... não esperava que alguém saltasse ao meu lado no meio do escuro".   
  
O Padre sorriu abertamente. Aquele gesto fazia com sua aparência cansada ficasse quase desapercebida.   
  
"Na verdade, procuro a menina Granger, a Sra. McGonagall disse-me que ela estaria aqui".   
  
O Padre franziu as sobrancelhas.   
  
"Oh... Hermione realmente _estava_ aqui, Sr. Black, mas saiu há alguns minutos, será que não se cruzaram no caminho?"   
  
Sirius revirou os olhos. _Com todos os diabos!_ "Nunca pus os olhos na garota antes, como poderia saber?" perguntou com um quê de irritação na voz.   
  
O Padre Lupin sorriu outra vez, mas permaneceu em silêncio. 

_Continua... _

+ + + 

**Harry Potter** e seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente à **J.K. Rowling** e **Warner Bros**.  
Esta fanfic me pertence e eu vou azarar aquele que se meter a besta de copiá-la, ao ainda, postá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização. Gostou? Quer colocar no seu site? Blog? Fórum? Me mande um e-mail (dananorram@yahoo.com.br), não há motivo para eu negá-lo a você! >_ Plágio é crime.  
Copyright © Novembro de 2003. Todos os direitos reservados. 


	5. Um Velho amigo

**Assassinato em Hogsmeade**   
  
Por Dana Norram 

**Parte Cinco:** _Um Velho amigo_

Quando finalmente deixou a Igreja, Sirius sentiu-se mais leve e seguro de si. Era incrível como o mero fato de _estar _naquele lugar lhe deixasse tão desconfortável. Respirou a ar noturno da cidade, repassando mentalmente a rápida conversa que tivera com o Padre Lupin. Ambos preferiram deixar os assuntos com relação ao crime para o dia seguinte.   
  
_"Imagino que o senhor já ouviu o suficiente para um dia, Sr Black..." _   
  
E era bem verdade. Mas ele ainda não atinava a idéia de que aquele homem fosse o famoso Padre... de quem todos da cidade tanto gostavam! E não porque Lupin lhe parecera alguém que não merecesse tal crédito. Pelo contrário, fora sem dúvida, a pessoa mais simpática e menos afetada com quem falara naquele lugar. Não se esquecera de McGonagall, claro, mas ela era um Senhora a parte, nobre e segura de si, que pertencia a um universo completamente diferente do Padre Lupin.   
  
Acontecia que já tinha uma imagem pré-concebida de Padres no geral, e não entendia como não detestara Lupin logo de cara. Talvez fosse porque o homem não parecia um velho carrancudo ou coisa assim. Claro que tudo podia ser mero fingimento. Padres eram especialistas naquela requintada... _arte_.   
  
Sirius caminhou meio perdido, ainda sentindo os olhares sobre si. Mesmo sendo o horário do jantar ainda havia pessoas em quantidade na praça, e todas viravam a cabeça quando ele passava. Bufando nervoso, ele caminhou até onde deixara sua moto e enquanto procurava as chaves nos bolsos, ligava-a ignição e punha seu capacete, decidia se procuraria uma cantina ou irei de uma vez para a tal pensão que McGonagall lhe indicara.   
  
Acabou optando pela pensão, onde poderia jantar em paz, longe de olhares curiosos, além do que, precisava admitir que a falta de costume em andar fez com que todas aquelas caminhadas lhe deixassem exausto. Tudo que queria era tomar um bom banho e enfiar-se numa cama o mais rápido possível.   
  
Não demorou a encontrar o tal estabelecimento. Ficava numa estreita e comprida rua de paralelepípedo. Era uma grande casa, com a clara fachada cheia de jardineiras floridas, onde uma placa de madeira escura, pendurada ao lado da porta, se trazia escrito em tinta branca: _Potter's Pension_. Havia algo familiar naquele nome, mas Sirius não conseguia lembrar-se exatamente o quê.   
  
Não havia campainha visível. Sirius olhou pela janela, na esperança de avistar alguém lá dentro, mas mesmo com a luz acesa, o hall parecia vazio. Seu estômago contorceu-se de fome e impaciente ele abriu a porta, batendo de leve na mesma. Um sininho tocou nalgum lugar acima da sua cabeça e ele pode observar melhor o lugar. Era um hall comum, como de qualquer família de classe média, um corredor comprido levava aos outros ambientes da casa, e logo no começo dele uma escada de madeira ao lado do quê parecia ser um balcão de atendimento. Aproximando-se, Sirius reparou num garoto atrás do balcão, de costas para ele e debruçado numa mesinha fixada à parede. Tinha a cabeça abaixada como se estivesse dormindo, talvez por isso não percebera a aproximação.   
  
Limpou a garganta para anunciar sua presença, mas o garoto não deu mostras de ouvi-lo. Impaciente ele bateu com força na sineta que havia em cima do balcão e o barulho dela ecoou por todo hall. O menino ergueu a cabeça, cujo os cabelos negros estavam tão bagunçados que Sirius não percebera o porquê dele não o ter escutado. Então quando o garoto virou-se, Sirius pode ver que ele usava distintos fones de ouvido ligados num moderno _diskmam_. Um CD rodava no aparelhinho, mas o menino já não parecia estar escutando-o, pois tinha arregalado os olhos para Sirius e sua boca se escancarara. Rapidamente ele puxou os fones, e continuou a encará-lo como se Sirius fosse um ser de outro planeta.   
  
Sirius não gostou nadinha daquele olhar espantando e fez uma careta, mas agora que conseguia ver seu rosto, não pode deixar de sentir-se intrigado com a aparência do garoto. Tinha certeza de que já vira tudo ali antes. Os revoltos cabelos negros, os óculos redondos de armação escura, o rosto fino... apenas uma fininha cicatriz na testa em forma de raio e os olhos vivamente verdes lhe eram completamente estranhos. Já estava abrindo a boca para perguntar o nome do garoto, quando uma voz atrás de si o fez dar um pulo de quase um palmo.   
  
"Harry! Harry, quem é que está esmurrando a sineta desse jeito? Não vai me dizer que está com aquele toca _CD_ outra vez e não ouviu que..."   
  
A voz morreu assim que Sirius virou o corpo para o homem que descia as escadas. Era a imagem viva do garoto de atrás do balcão, com exceção dos olhos, que desta vez eram castanhos. _Não podia ser..._   
  
"... J-James?" A voz de Sirius saiu incerta, sua testa tão franzida que parecia que ele tinha 10 anos a mais.   
  
"S-Sirius...?" Perguntou o homem também com as sobrancelha quase unidas. O menino os observava com atenção, ainda com a boca aberta.   
  
Sirius sorriu verdadeiramente. Nada poderia deixá-lo mais feliz do que aquilo.   
  
"James! Companheiro!" Exclamou Sirius abrindo os braços e caminhando na direção do homem. Ele o abraçou rapidamente, mas com força, e em seguida segurou-o pelos antebraços. "Deixe-me ver você... ainda não aprendeu a pentear esse cabelo, hein?"   
  
James sorriu e fingiu que dava um pequeno soco no ombro de Sirius.   
  
"Que bom vê-lo, velho amigo... como me descobriu aqui? Achei que tinha horror a cidades pequenas!"   
  
Sirius ia abrir a boca para responder, mas a voz de Harry lhes alcançou antes.   
  
"Ele é _aquele_ homem da cidade grande... de quem eu falei, Papai".   
  
James e Sirius viraram-se para Harry, que já fechara a boca, mas ainda olhava para Sirius com os olhos verdes arregalados. A expressão do rosto de James fechou-se repentinamente. Ele soltou-se de Sirius e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.   
  
"Você está aqui por isso, Sirius? O quê aconteceu com você na capital?"   
  
Sirius enfiou a mão no bolso do sobretudo e puxou suas credenciais. Entregou-a para que James pudesse examiná-la. Este arregalou os olhos.   
  
"Investigador Black, hein?" Ele sorriu com sinceridade. "Parece que você andou trabalhando muito desde que sai de lá..."   
  
Sirius deu um longo suspiro e também sorriu.   
  
"É... como meu melhor amigo tinha me trocado por um rabo de saia, sabe como é... eu precisei afogar minhas magoas no trabalho, tive quatro promoções nos últimos 12 anos..."   
  
James devolveu o distintivo a Sirius que guardou-o novamente no bolso.   
  
"12 anos?" Murmurou James nostálgico. "Tudo isso? Como o tempo passou rápido..."   
  
"E parece que você andou bem ocupado..." disse Sirius com um sorriso maldoso, apontando Harry. "É a sua cara, James".   
  
James sorriu sem graça, chamando Harry com um aceno. O menino saiu de trás do balcão, e sem querer derrubou a sineta pois tinha os olhos fixos em Sirius. Então escondeu-se atrás do pai, agarrando-se no casaco dele.   
  
"Ora, deixe de bobagem, Harry, Sirius não vai te morder..." James conseguiu empurrar o garoto para frente, e Sirius ajoelhou-se até ficar da mesma altura dele.   
  
"Belo nome hein, Harry? Quantos anos tem?"   
  
A voz do menino tremeu quando ele murmurou um tímido e breve: _"Onze..."_   
  
"Onze anos! Tudo isso? Quer dizer que você mal deixou a cidade e já fez esse garoto, James?"   
  
James fez uma careta e bagunçou o cabelo de Harry. Sirius levantou-se.   
  
"É seu único filho?" Perguntou animado.   
  
James balançou a cabeça num sinal afirmativo. "É sim, Lily achou melhor nos estabelecermos antes de termos outros..."   
  
Sirius soltou uma risada alta. "..._Lily_?"   
  
"Alguém me chamou?" Ouviu-se uma voz doce atrás deles. Pelo corredor entrou uma mulher de semblante vivo e alegre, dona de volumosos cabelos acaju, e logo Sirius viu de onde vinham os vivos olhos verdes de Harry, pois Lily tinha um par igualzinho ao do filho.   
  
"Lily!" disse James dirigindo-se a mulher e passando o braço por cima dos ombros finos. "Este é Sirius Black, acho que já lhe falei dele antes, não?"   
  
Lily deu um sorriso para Sirius e depois franziu a testa, como se tentasse recordar de algo, então voltou os olhos para o marido.   
  
"Não era aquele seu amigo da polícia que você tinha de carregar pra casa toda vez que saiam para beber era?"   
  
James e Harry riram abertamente. Até a risada deles era parecida.   
  
"James! Veja só o quê você fala dos velhos amigos... o quê sua família vai pensar de mim?"   
  
Lily soltou-se do marido e aproximou-se de Sirius, dando-lhe um breve abraço.   
  
"Fico feliz em tê-lo em nossa casa, Sr. Black, há tempos que James não recebe visitas..."   
  
Sirius deu um olhar incisivo a James por cima do ombro de Lily.   
  
"Receio que o motivo de minha visita não seja tão alegre, Sra. Potter".   
  
Lily fitou-o sem entender.   
  
"Sirius está aqui para investigar a morte da jovem Johnson, Lily". Explicou James aproximando-se dele.   
  
A mulher ruiva voltou os olhos para o marido e em seguida para Sirius, que confirmou o que acabara de ser dito acenando com a cabeça.   
  
"Entendo..." Murmurou Lily, repentinamente desprovida de seu semblante alegre. Ela inspirou fundo como se aquele gesto lhe desse coragem. "Mas imagino que ficará conosco enquanto estiver na cidade não?"   
  
"Se houver alguma vaga nesta distinta pensão..."   
  
"Ora, deixe disso!" Disse James num tom brincalhão. "Sempre temos um quarto para amigos... Não queremos que fique aqui como hóspede, e sim como convidado, nem sonhe em oferecer dinheiro ou eu lhe matarei..."   
  
Sirius sorriu mais uma vez e ergueu as mãos num gesto defensivo, enquanto balançava a cabeça.   
  
"Bem! Bem... Harry, querido venha me ajudar com os pratos... tenho certeza de que seu pai e o Sr. Black tem muito o quê conversar..."   
  
"Sirius, Sra. Potter, por favor..."   
  
A mãe de Harry sorriu, enquanto tomava a mão do filho entre as suas.   
  
"Certo. Então chame-me de Lily, Sirius".   
  
"OK..." Disse Sirius ainda sorrindo, acompanhado de perto por um proposital e exagerado olhar de ciúmes da parte de James, mas que também sorria. "... Lily". 

_Continua... _

+ + + 

**Harry Potter** e seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente à **J.K. Rowling** e **Warner Bros**.  
Esta fanfic me pertence e eu vou azarar aquele que se meter a besta de copiá-la, ao ainda, postá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização. Gostou? Quer colocar no seu site? Blog? Fórum? Me mande um e-mail (dananorram@yahoo.com.br), não há motivo para eu negá-lo a você! >_ Plágio é crime.  
Copyright © Novembro de 2003. Todos os direitos reservados. 


	6. Os Potter

**Assassinato em Hogsmeade**   
  
Por Dana Norram 

**Parte Seis:** _Os Potter_

Após o jantar, Sirius não tinha mais dúvidas do motivo de James ter trocado a vida na cidade grande, por uma mulher como Lily. Além de bonita, ela era bastante atenciosa e uma excelente cozinheira. Foi apenas uma primeira impressão, mas já era o bastante, principalmente porquê ele nunca tinha simpatizado com namoradas anteriores de seu amigo.   
  
Harry era sem dúvida um garoto incrível. Assim que perdeu a timidez começou a falar pelos cotovelos, fazer perguntas e mais perguntas sobre a capital, curioso com quase tudo que Sirius tinha em mãos, desde os óculos escuros até o aparelho celular. Sirius obviamente não lhe mostrou seu revólver, embora o garoto tenha perguntado dele.   
  
"Deixei-o lá fora... na moto, Harry". Mentiu Sirius propositadamente, ao ouvir falar da moto, porém, a atenção de Harry pareceu acentuar-se ainda mais.   
  
"Eu vi sua moto". Disse Harry com seus olhos verdes brilhando. "É enorme, Sirius... nunca vi uma tão grande!"   
  
Sirius e James riram do entusiasmo do menino.   
  
"Bem..." Comentou Lily que acabara de chegar com o chá. "Não que você veja muitas por aqui não é, Harry?"   
  
"É..." Admitiu Harry, dando os ombros, repentinamente cabisbaixo. "Não há quase nada pra se ver de novo por aqui..."   
  
Harry recusou a xícara de chá que a mãe lhe oferecera, mas pegou um bom pedaço de torta de limão e começou a comer sem cerimônia, tirando as raspas com impaciência, jogando-as de qualquer jeito sobre o pires. James e Lily trocaram sorrisos e Sirius sentiu-se um pouco excluído. Felizmente Harry logo continuou a conversa.   
  
"Eu posso dar uma olhada nela depois, Sirius? E..." Ele pareceu hesitar por um segundo, então continuou. "Será que você me deixaria..."   
  
"Se seus pais permitirem, claro que te levo para dar uma volta, Harry, sempre trago um capacete reserva..."   
  
Harry virou a cabeça tão rapidamente para os pais, que seu pescoço estralou. Seus grandes olhos encararam-nos suplicantes.   
  
"Posso pai... _mãe_? Por favor!" ele pediu juntando as mãos, sua torta de limão completamente abandonada.   
  
Lily soltou uma risadinha e voltou-se para o marido. "Até isso ele puxou de você, James!"   
  
Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas.   
  
"Eu praticamente implorei para que Lily se casasse comigo..." explicou James enchendo sua xícara distraidamente. "Quantas vezes você me recusou antes, Lily? Duas, três?"   
  
Lily deu um sorriso bondoso por cima da própria xícara. "Na verdade foram quatorze, querido. Estávamos no assunto ainda ontem..."   
  
Sirius e James riram com gosto.   
  
"Ei!!! E eu?!!!" Exclamou Harry, querendo atenção. Lily cruzou os braços sobre o peito, mirando com severidade.   
  
"Bem..." Disse a ruiva com uma expressão séria. "Se você não receber nenhuma convocação essa semana..."   
  
"Mas foi culpa do Malfoy, mamãe! Ele fica xingando a família de Ron!"   
  
"Se você se comportar na missa..." continuou Lily fingindo que não tinha ouvido uma palavra do filho.   
  
"Mas eu me comporto!" Protestou o menino indignado.   
  
"E se Sirius prometer ser cuidadoso... _bem_..." Ela deu uma piscadela para o marido e Sirius, que sorriram em resposta. "... Eu não vejo porquê não".   
  
Harry deu um berro de felicidade e abraçou a mãe com força. Ela segurou-o e arfou ligeiramente quando tentou puxá-lo pro seu colo. "Como esse menino cresceu, James! Eu mal consigo segurá-lo!"   
  
"Logo ele que segurará você, Lily". Disse James com brandura. "Mas já está tarde, e alguém aqui tem escola dominical amanhã não?"   
  
Harry, agora sentando no colo da mãe e com os braços circundando seu pescoço, bocejou longamente. "Eu não estou com... _ahhhhh_... com... sono".   
  
"Ah está sim!" Disse Lily dando um tapinha gentil no nariz do filho. "Venha, você tem que estar bem disposto para passear de moto, certo?" Ela se levantou. Harry deu um abraço no pai e apertou a mão de Sirius com força. O homem mais alto abaixou-se e sussurrou-lhe: "Amanhã então, Harry?"   
  
Harry fez que 'sim' com a cabeça e saiu da sala acompanhado de Lily, que lhe conduziu corredor adentro. Logo eles ouviram o ranger das escadas e portas sendo abertas.   
  
"Bom... agora..." James tomou um grande gole de chá e pousou a xícara sobre a mesinha de centro. "Podemos conversar direito".   
  
Sirius endireitou-se na cadeira e olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos do amigo.   
  
"Me diga com sinceridade Sirius, porque saberei se você estiver mentindo... O quê está acontecendo aqui? Não engulo metade do que aquele delegado idiota declarou para o Jornal local... você não estaria aqui se o caso não fosse grave".   
  
Sirius deu um meio sorriso. Parecia que mais alguém ali não morria de amores por Severus Snape.   
  
"A verdade, James... é que eu não sei. Todos me vêm com a mesma história e particularmente não me parece que tenha nada errado nela, a não ser quê..."   
  
James arqueou tanto as sobrancelhas que elas quase se perderam sob sua bagunçada franja. "A não ser _quê_...?"   
  
"A jovem foi _brutalmente_ assassinada. E eu vi o local do crime, não há portas arrombadas, sequer as janelas foram forçadas. Sem falar que ninguém escutou coisa alguma! Não me parece nada que aconteceria num lugar desses... eu ainda preciso dar uma olhada no corpo, nos relatórios do legista, e entrevistar _aquele_ Padre direito..."   
  
"O Padre Lupin?" interrompeu James com uma expressão mais amena, porém atenta. "Que ele tem a ver com essa história toda?"   
  
Sirius soltou muxoxo desgostoso. _Até tu James?_   
  
"Parece que foi o primeiro a encostar no corpo, mas já que tocou no assunto..." Ele novamente se endireitou na cadeira e ergueu o dedo indicador. "O que toda essa cidade vê naquele bendito Padre? Te juro, James... estive com ele e não vi nada de extraordinário!"   
  
James sorriu rapidamente.   
  
"Ainda com esse preconceito hein, Sirius? Você não muda... _bem..._" Ele suspirou pesadamente. "Se quer mesmo saber, o Padre Lupin é pura e simplesmente uma pessoa boníssima, atenciosa e paciente. Nunca vi alguém gostar tanto do que faz quanto ele, sabe? Está sempre sorrindo e disposto a ajudar, no que quer que seja... O Padre Lupin veio para cá apenas há um ano e meio, se não me engano, mas posso te garantir que foi o melhor pároco que tivemos. Sequer me lembro o nome do anterior".   
  
Sirius revirou os olhos. Havia escutado as mesmíssimas palavras do Prefeito ainda aquela manhã. _Deve ser implicância_ - disse para si- _O homem nunca me fez nada, afinal das contas..._   
  
"Então você já esteve com ele". disse James. "Que tal lhe pareceu?"   
  
"Hum..." Sirius coçou a barba por fazer rapidamente. "É o que já disse... nada de mais. Só achei-o bem cansado se quer saber, e olhe que não é velho, se bobear... deve ter bem a nossa idade".   
  
"E tem". Disse James de repente.   
  
"_Quê?!_ Como sabe?" Indagou Sirius com um olhar desconfiado.   
  
"Lily". Disse James simplesmente, indicando o andar de cima com um breve aceno. "Ela está sempre ajudando na Igreja, sabe, quando o movimento fica fraco por aqui. Ela gosta de levar Harry para lá, Lily diz que o Padre Lupin o adora..."   
  
Sirius tamborilou os dedos sobre o encosto da cadeira. "Vocês do interior se apegam a cada coisa..." Disse olhando para James. "Mas isso não vem ao caso, na verdade, não quero falar sobre _isso_... o que estou para lhe perguntar a horas é... por que sumiu depois que se casou? Eu sequer sabia que morava nesta cidade!"   
  
James sorriu como se pedisse desculpas.   
  
"É meu caro amigo... temos muito que conversar..." 

*** 

Com um último sinal da cruz, o Padre Lupin retirou seu rosário, deixando-o em sua modesta mesinha de cabeceira, então apagou o candeeiro e deitou-se.   
  
Não sentia sono algum, sua mente na verdade encontrava-se bastante desperta. O Padre não conseguia parar de pensar no encontro que tivera mais cedo, naquele mesmo dia, com Sirius Black, o investigador da cidade grande. Era um homem bastante esperto e enérgico, mas talvez um pouco _impressionado _- Lupin pensou com um pequeno sorriso, ao lembrar-se do ocorrido frente ao altar.   
  
Até aquele dia, tinha sido relativamente fácil contornar os acontecimentos seguidos a morte de Angelina Johnson, até mesmo o interrogatório com o delegado Snape. O homem tinha faro para o perigo, mas provavelmente não possuía imaginação o suficiente para reconhecê-lo.   
  
Lupin perguntava-se intimamente como deixara a criatura escapar de seu controle naquela noite, sempre tinha sido tão cuidadoso afinal! E na manhã seguinte... era incrível como tudo estava bem... nem parecia que uma coisa _daquelas_ havia acontecido. Como se lamentara por aquilo! Uma pessoa tão boa quanto Angelina... não merecia morrer assim! Que pecados ele tinha cometido para ser responsável por um crime desta barbárie? Claro... se anos antes tivesse sido mais cuidado... mas era uma simples criança, como podia se defender daquilo tudo?!   
  
Pensara não uma, nem duas, mas inúmeras vezes em abandonar Hogsmeade, mas claro que não poderia fazer isso. Atrairia todas as suspeitas para si, e se descobrissem... se desconfiassem... não queria nem imaginar! Precisava deixar as coisas esfriarem para então deixar a cidade. Poderia então se isolar e pedir perdão por seus pecados longe de inocentes...   
  
O homem suspirou e na penumbra de seu quarto, olhou para cima. No zinco do telhado havia minúsculos furos, e por eles a pálida luz da lua entrava, salpicando o lugar de pequenas estrelas. Era tão bonito e ao mesmo tempo tão cruel.   
  
_O quê faria agora?_ - o Padre Lupin pensava com as mãos sobre o peito, que se erguia a cada nova tragada de ar.   
  
_Deixaria tudo como está?_ - Afinal se o delegado Snape não tinha conseguido resolver um terço daquele mistério, como poderia um homem que mal o conhecia ter sucesso? Era improvável, claro... mas... mas mesmo assim... havia algo em Sirius Black que lhe chamara a atenção... ele parecia decidido, estranhamente decidido... e homens decididos eram muito difíceis de demover.   
  
Teria de tentar, do contrário acabaria encarcerado para o resto de seus dias... ou talvez... a missa de amanhã seria a última que ele rezaria em sua vida.   
  
_Fique calmo Remus J. Lupin... você vai sair dessa... não foi sua culpa..._   
  
"Não... definitivamente não foi minha culpa". O Padre Lupin murmurou, virando o corpo de lado e cerrando os olhos, decidido a dormir.   
_Continua... _

+ + + 

**Harry Potter** e seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente à **J.K. Rowling** e **Warner Bros**.  
Esta fanfic me pertence e eu vou azarar aquele que se meter a besta de copiá-la, ao ainda, postá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização. Gostou? Quer colocar no seu site? Blog? Fórum? Me mande um e-mail (dananorram@yahoo.com.br), não há motivo para eu negá-lo a você! >_ Plágio é crime.  
Copyright © Novembro de 2003. Todos os direitos reservados. 


	7. Interlúdio

  
  
**Nota da Autora:** Mil DESCULPAS a todos pela demora em postar este capítulo. Sei que prometi ser mais rápida, mas ainda estou sem Internet e anda muito complicado conseguir atualizar o fanfic com todos os outros projetos que tenho em andamento (maiores informações vide meu **Profile**) e ainda com o trabalho na revista para qual escrevo. Se não fossem vocês, provavelmente eu já teria aberto mão desta história, pois mesmo gostando de escrevê-la, digamos que não é exatamente minha "área" e preciso confessar que às vezes fico um pouco perdida... sem saber ao certo como continuar.   
  
Peço encarecidamente que continuem lendo e comentando. Prometo não desistir do fanfic enquanto alguém estiver interessado nele, ainda que demore um pouco para postar o capítulo seguinte, OK? Se tiverem críticas ou sugestões, deixem uma review ou mandem uma mensagem pro meu e-mail (dananorram@yahoo.com.br). Mais uma vez, desculpe-me pela demora, obrigada pelo apoio e boa leitura a todos vocês!   
  


* * *

  
>> Um último aviso... vcs devem ter reparado que as reviews "vupppp" aparataram, né? Pois é... eu consegui a façanha, eu tive a esperteza de deletar a história tooooda!!! e daí? Tive que hospedar tudo outra vez (ao menos o texto agora tá revisado)!!! >________ (aliás, as reviwes antigas podem ser vistas no meu profile, tem um link lah!)   
  
>> Então se vc leu, POOOR FAVOR... deixe uma review, sim? *__* Eu acho que chorei por meia hora depois de ter feito essa tremenda burrada! *se enforcando com o fio do mouse*   
  


**Assassinato em Hogsmeade   
  
Por Dana Norram **

  
  
**Parte Sete:** _Interlúdio_   
  
O padre Lupin não estava a vista quando os três Potter e Sirius se sentaram num dos bancos de madeira polida, na pequena Igreja de Hogsmeade. O investigador não demorou a notar - com uma ponta de irritação - que praticamente metade dos presentes lhe dirigiam olhares extremamente compridos. Embora tão logo recebessem um olhar feio dele, virassem rapidamente as cabeças, fingindo conversar com seus respectivos acompanhantes.   
  
"Não se preocupe, Sirius". Disse Lily colocando uma delicada mão sobre o ombro dele. "Logo se acostumaram com você..."   
  
James passou um dos braços ao redor dos ombros da esposa e acrescentou calmamente: "Lily tem razão... Daqui alguns dias teremos uma quermesse e você perderá o sabor da novidade, velho amigo".   
  
Sirius não pode deixar de sorrir aos dois em resposta. Então com um suspiro, voltou os olhos escuros para o teto da igreja, que para uma cidadezinha do interior como aquela, não era pouca porcaria... Um belo trabalho em afresco podia ser visto para qualquer lado que se olhasse. Não que Sirius morresse de amores por temas religiosos, mas sabia apreciar a beleza de uma pintura bem feita quando a encontrava. Aquilo devia ter bem mais que dois séculos, com toda certeza. Estranho. Não imaginava que a cidade fosse tão velha...   
  
"Harry, que bom que você cheg---"   
  
Distraído que estava em observar o afresco, Sirius não repara que um garoto se aproximara deles. Devia ser da mesma idade que Harry, embora parecesse mais alto, tinha sardas por toda face e também os cabelos mais ruivos que ele já vira num menino. Reparou ainda que o garoto repentinamente estancara ao cruzar com seu olhar, como se tivesse sido atingido por uma espécie de raio.   
  
_Que belo trabalho de intimidação, Sirius Black, até consegue assustar criancinhas..._ - pensou com uma ponta de amargura.   
  
"Venha até aqui, Ron" disse Harry, levantando-se do banco e puxando o amigo pelo braço. Sirius viu a garoto ruivo arregalar os olhos e tentou improvisar um sorriso, o que não deu muito certo, pois o menino deu um passo para trás e teve de ser literalmente arrastado por Harry.   
  
"Bom dia, Ron". cumprimentaram o Sr. e a Sra. Potter ao mesmo tempo. "Como estão seus pais?"   
  
"B-Bem..." gaguejou o menino, ainda com os olhos fixos em Sirius. "Eu... acho que... eu... eu que tenho de ir..."   
  
Harry - que ainda agarrava o amigo pelo braço - começou a sorrir, segurando uma risada. James e Lily se entreolharam da mesma forma e apenas Sirius e Ron não pareciam achar graça da situação.   
  
"Não precisa fazer essa cara, garoto. Não sou de outro planeta". Resmungou Sirius entredentes, ainda fingindo sorrir.   
  
Ron ofegou e ficou pálido por debaixo das sardas. E Harry, talvez achando que já se divertira o suficiente com o companheiro, tratou de tranqüilizá-lo.   
  
"Ron, este é Sirius Black". Disse estendendo uma das mãos na direção do homem alto. "E Sirius, este é Ron Weasley".   
  
"Devo dizer muito prazer?" perguntou Sirius sarcasticamente, estendendo a mão para o garoto ruivo, que a mirou com apreensão. Acabando por apertá-la mediante um aceno afirmativo de Harry, mesmo que estivesse tremendo dos pés a cabeça. Mas assim que Sirius o soltou, Ron virou-se nos calcanhares e saiu correndo desabalado entre os bancos. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas em confusão e depois de um rápido olhar aos pais, saiu atrás do amigo.   
  
"Parece que não sou exatamente uma pessoa popular..." comentou Sirius com a expressão fechada.   
  
"Não se martirize à toa, companheiro..." disse James tranqüilamente, segurando um sorriso diante da cena. "Veja a situação, você me chega na cidade de cara fechada, com aquela moto imensa, óculos escuros e esse cabelo comprido... Não quero nem imaginar o que metade das mães de família devem ter ditos a suas pequenas crianças..."   
  
Sirius não pode deixar de sorrir debilmente diante daquela perspectiva. Pelo menos nenhum idiota tentaria abusar de sua boa vontade naquele lugar... _E falando em pessoas tolas... _- disse Sirius para si, vendo toda a Igreja ficar de pé - _Veja só quem acaba de chegar... _   
  
Vestindo uma sotaina negra e parecendo que tivera uma péssima noite, o Padre Lupin deu inicio a cerimônia sem delongas. Mesmo estando tecnicamente distante do altar, era possível reparar nas manchas escuras debaixo dos olhos castanhos de Lupin. Imaginando o que o Padre teria de tão preocupante para perder o sono, Sirius inspirou fundo, começando a prestar atenção nas palavras deste.   
  
Fazia exata uma semana que a menina Johnson falecera e Black sentiu seu estômago contorcer-se ao descobrir que iria assistir a uma missa de 7º dia. A última em que estivera já fora há quase 9 anos, e não tinha exatamente as melhores lembranças dela...   
  
"Pobre Angelina..." Sirius escutou duas moças comentando no banco à sua frente. "Soube que nenhum de seus parentes da cidade vieram..."   
  
"Se levarmos em consideração que nem no enterro apareceram, Katie..." suspirou a colega ao lado, balançando a cabeça em resignação.   
  
_Então a Srta. Johnson tinha outros parentes?_ - pensou Sirius erguendo as sobrancelhas - _Curioso..._   
  
Que motivos levariam todos esses parentes não quererem saber de uma menina, que segundo a descrição de todos era um exemplo de jovem? Que ficara órfã recentemente e todo resto? É... era algo para se levar em consideração.   
  
"Lily..." chamou Sirius baixinho. A ruiva desviou a atenção da missa e piscou os olhos na direção dele.   
  
"Sim?"   
  
"Aquelas ali..." sussurrou ele, indicando com a cabeça o banco da frente. "Eram amigas da Srta. Johnson?"   
  
Sirius viu Lily juntar as sobrancelhas, como se puxasse pela memória, antes de responder-lhe com um aceno afirmativo. "Por quê?"   
  
"Mera impressão..." respondeu-lhe sem dar margem a demais perguntas, fingindo começar a prestar atenção na missa. Mas logo se arrependeu, o padre lia uma passagem do livro Apocalipse numa voz de além túmulo e Sirius sentiu seu café da manhã se revirar no estômago. Torcendo os lábios em desgosto, Black voltou sua atenção as duas garotas no banco a sua frente, mas as mesmas tinham parado de conversar para também prestarem atenção na cerimônia.   
  
Com um suspiro, Sirius largou-se no banco, apoiando os braços no encosto, olhando ao redor com ar de puro tédio. Quanto tempo aquilo levaria para acabar? Uma, duas horas? Que ótimo... Ele duvidava que conseguisse agüentar mais que dez minutos.   
  


***

  
  
Sirius foi acordado por um cutucão de James. Ergueu os olhos escuros e sonolentos para o amigo, que o fitava divertido.   
  
"Dormir na missa é novidade pra mim, Sirius. Você me surpreende a cada minuto, companheiro". disse tomando a mão de Lily entre a sua e erguendo-se do banco. Várias pessoas lançavam olhares repreensivos ao investigador que bocejou longamente, sem dar-lhes a mínima atenção.   
  
"Eu tinha me esquecido de como esse negócio era chato..." defendeu-se Sirius, fazendo uma careta e coçando a barba por fazer. "Perdi algo importante?"   
  
James levantou as sobrancelhas por alguns segundos, mas não respondeu, torcendo os lábios num sorriso constrangido. Deu um tapa amigável nos ombros do homem mais alto, e fez sinal para que ele se levantasse. Dando os ombros, Sirius puxou seus óculos escuros de dentro do sobretudo e colocou-os nos cabelos, tirando a franja da frente dos olhos.   
  
"Que pretende fazer agora? Vai deixar sua investigação para amanhã e vir para pensão almoçar conosco?" perguntou James esperançoso.   
  
Sirius fez uma careta em resposta.   
  
"Espero que não se importe que eu leve Harry comigo, vou dar um pulo até a delegacia, e aproveito para pagar o passeio que prometi a ele".   
  
James e Lily entreolharam-se demoradamente.   
  
"Ele não vai atrapalhar, Sirius?" perguntou Lily seriamente. "Harry pode ser uma tremenda espoleta quando quer..."   
  
Sirius sorriu e fez que 'não' com a cabeça. "Muito pelo contrário... tenho certeza de que aquele delegado idiota vai fazer questão de me dar um belo chá de cadeira... pelo menos Harry daria uma volta e me faz companhia..."   
  
"Bem... se você diz..." falou James mediante um sorriso constrangido de Lily. "Ele deve estar na escola dominical agora... fica ali, no fim do corredor. Tenho certeza de que ele vai adorar..."   
  
"Mas tente voltar a tempo do almoço, certo Sirius? E não deixe Harry se entupir de besteiras na rua. Depois fica sem comer direito e acaba doente". disse Lily com uma ponta de severidade.   
  
Sirius fingiu bater continência e com um sorriso maroto ao casal a sua frente, despediu-se com um aceno e virou nos calcanhares, começando a caminhar na direção apontada por James.   
  
Ainda havia uma quantidade considerável de pessoas na Igreja, e olhando rapidamente por cima de ombro, Sirius viu James e Lily serem subitamente assediados por um grupo de senhoras, que ele tinha certeza, deviam estar doidas para saber o que um casal tão respeitado fazia em companhia de um homem como ele...   
  
Sorriu, descendo os óculos para frente dos olhos, escurecendo sua visão ali de dentro, mas ao menos poderia assistir a todos aos presentes... sem denunciar-se.   
  
Chegando a sala, onde uma certa quantidade de casais aguardavam seus respectivos filhos, Sirius sorriu maldosamente a cada um que lhe lançava um olhar mais comprido. Viu uma mulher de enormes óculos se afastar, arrastando uma menina loirinha pelo braço e fazendo várias vezes o sinal da cruz. Precisou segurar-se para não cair na risada.   
  
"Que prazer em vê-lo, Sr, Black".   
  
Sirius respirou fundo e forçando um sorriso virou-se, na verdade com uma vontade louca de mandar aquele religioso pregar sustos nos malditos paroquianos dele. Estendeu sua mão ao Padre, que o cumprimentou sem a menor hesitação, em seguida fazendo sinal para que ele entrasse na sala.   
  
Algumas crianças ainda rabiscavam algo em suas carteiras, e várias delas ergueram a cabeça, arregalando os olhos e começando a cochichar entre si. Sirius acenou para Harry, o menino encontrava-se no fundo da sala e conversa animadamente com Ron, que quase caiu de sua cadeira ao ver o investigador.   
  
"Sinto que tenha achado a missa tão entediante, Sr. Black..." comentou Lupin casualmente, indicando uma cadeira a sua frente para que o homem mais alto se sentasse. Entretanto Sirius não tinha a mínima intenção de ouvir algum tipo de represália educada sobre seu comportamento durante a missa, então erguendo as mãos recusou a oferta, arreganhado os dentes num sorriso amarelo.   
  
"Vim apenas buscar o menino Harry Potter". disse casualmente, arrancando um olhar mais atento do Padre, que rapidamente se recuperou, parecendo puxar algo pela memória.   
  
"Oh... acho que ouvi Harry dizer algo sobre isso... então é velho amigo de James Potter, que feliz coincidência, não?" sorriu o Padre, colocando as mãos magras atrás das costas,s em desviar os olhos de Sirius.   
  
"Realmente". disse Sirius entredentes, começando a ficar irritado com toda aquela polidez e sorrisos do Padre. "A propósito, espero que esteja livre na parte da tarde, Padre".   
  
O rosto de Padre foi tomado repentinamente por uma sombra, que logo deu lugar a uma expressão de alerta. Sirius sorriu intimamente, satisfeito em ter varrido aquele sorriso bobo da face do Pároco.   
  
"Entendo..." murmurou desviando os olhos castanhos. "Tenho algumas famílias para visitar, mas creio que por volta das 5 horas estarei livre. É um bom horário para o senhor?"   
  
Sirius acenou afirmativamente e acrescentou. "Espero então que Harry já esteja dispensando, Padre... Tenho muito que fazer".   
  
"Claro que sim..." disse Lupin voltando a sorrir e virando a cabeça para o fundo da sala. "Ei, Harry!"   
  
O menino caminhou até eles, puxando Ron pelo braço novamente. "Sirius onde estão meus pais?"   
  
Colocando uma das mãos sobre os ombros do garoto, Sirius sorriu-lhe. "Foram na frente, Harry... Então, que tal se dermos _aquele _passeio agora?"   
  
O rosto do menino iluminou-se e ele voltou-se ao amigo radiante. "Você ouviu, Ron? Eu vou andar de moto! Aposto que aquele nojento do Malfoy nunca andou em uma na vida!"   
  
Sirius viu uma garota sentada na primeira carteira rodar os olhos diante das palavras de Harry e em seguida voltar o rosto ao padre Lupin, que lhe sorriu docemente. Sentiu seu estômago revirar outra vez.   
  
"Vamos indo então..." Sirius apertou sua mão em torno no ombro do menino de óculos e assim que Harry se despediu do Padre e de Ron, os dois saíram rapidamente da sala.   
  


***

  
  
"É ele quem veio investigar a morte de Angelina, não é?"   
  
Lupin deu um longo suspiro e voltou-se para Hermione, ainda sentada numa das carteiras da sala dominical, mesmo depois de todos já terem saído. A menina fitava-o seriamente, com o olhar machucado. Sorriu-lhe com o máximo de sinceridade que conseguiu reunir.   
  
"É sim, Hermione".   
  
Hermione também suspirou e abaixou a vista, fechando o caderno que tinha sobre a mesa e passando a juntar seu material. "Ele é bem diferente... eu o vi entrando aqui ontem à tarde, quando estava indo para casa..."   
  
O padre sentou-se na mesa da professora e fitou Hermione atentamente. "Realmente este senhor esteve aqui ontem, minha querida".   
  
"Ele queria falar comigo, certo?" perguntou, erguendo a cabeça.   
  
Juntando as sobrancelhas, Lupin encarou a menina com redobrada atenção. "Como sabe?"   
  
A garota deu os ombros, acrescentando casualmente enquanto tirava a espessa franja da frente dos olhos. "Esse homem esteve na minha casa também, conversou com vovó... ela quem me contou".   
  
Lupin soltou um baixo "oh" de compreensão e respirou fundo ao perguntar: "Você não quer falar com ele ou é impressão minha?"   
  
Hermione inspirou pesadamente e apoiou o rosto nas mãos. "Eu... eu não sei... imagino que devido às circunstâncias meu testemunho é necessário, mas..."   
  
Saltando da mesa e caminhando até junto da menina, o Padre Lupin abaixou o corpo e passou um dos braços em torno do encosto da cadeira. A menina ainda tinha o rosto apoiado nas mãos, os espessos cabelos castanhos caindo pelas costas. "Não queria ter de recordar de tudo aquilo, Padre..."   
  
Lupin fechou os olhos e acariciou o topo da cabeça da garota, sentindo-se extremamente culpado por ser o causador de toda aquela situação.   
  
"Eu entendo, Hermione".   
  
_Continua..._   
  
**Ps1.** Comentários? Deixe uma review ou mande-me um e-mail, pooooooor favor, sim?   
  
**Ps2.** É eu sei, também foi um capítulo _beeem parado_, mas que precisava ser escrito. Entretanto, não se preocupem, a partir do próximo teremos ação de verdade! Afinal Sirius precisa começar logo essa maldita investigação, não é?   
  
**Ps3.** Caso interesse, **Assassinato em Hogsmeade** também está sendo atualizado no meu site pessoal (****), lá os capítulos sofrerão constantes revisões e tem até um banner de divulgação feito por euzinha! Basta procurar pelo link "Fanfics" no menu, seguido de "Books" e por fim "Harry Potter". Aguardo a visita de vocês!   
  


* * *

  


+ + + 

  
  
**Harry Potter** e seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente à **J.K. Rowling** e **Warner Bros**.  
Esta fanfic me pertence e eu vou azarar aquele que se meter a besta de copiá-la, ao ainda, postá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização. Gostou? Quer colocar no seu site? Blog? Fórum? Me mande um e-mail (dananorram@yahoo.com.br), não há motivo para eu negá-lo a você! >_ Plágio é crime.  
Copyright © Novembro de 2003. Todos os direitos reservados.   
  



	8. Formalidade Empoeirada

**Nota(s) da Autora:** Duas semanas!! Não foi tanto tempo assim, né? Bem, antes de qualquer coisa, queria agradecer a todos que leram e revisaram o fic. ^_^ Agora esclarecendo suas dúvidas - algumas que por acaso estavam nas antigas reviwes (que "sumiram" quando eu deletei - _sem querer_ - a história) mas que ainda podem ser acessadas através da minha bio/profile...   
  
**1º)** _Sorry_... mas não. Mesmo eu sendo muuuuito fã de SLASH/YAOI, esta história em especial não tratará do tema. Até porque... romance definitivamente não será um assunto focado. Acho que James e Lily já suprem mais do que o suficiente a nossa necessidade básica de açúcar, né? =^_^=   
  
**2º)** Harry um tanto... _ bobo_? Hum... além dele estar com apenas 11 anos, por tratar-se de uma realidade alternativa, digamos que é complicado (para não dizer incoerente) retratá-lo exatamente como o garoto é nos livros. Levando-se em conta de que nesta história ele teve uma criação completamente diferente, com os pais, sendo filho único e todo resto, acho que seria perfeitamente normal Harry tornar-se um garoto mais doce e talvez um pouco er..._ mimado_. Em todo caso, creio que nosso pequeno Potter ainda irá surpreender muito nessa história, aguardem! *sorriso de _'eu sei vocês não sabem, eu sei vocês não sabem'_*   
  
**3º)** Como já disse anteriormente, enquanto houver pessoas interessadas no fanfic eu não tenho a mínima intenção de deixá-lo de lado. Independente da Sra. Rowling matar o elenco todo e fazer o "auê" que quiser na série oficial... simplesmente porque _Assassinato em Hogsmeade _se passa num universo alternativo, não havendo assim a menor necessidade de se seguir os livros, oras! XD~~   
  
>> Well, well... acho que é só. Novamente muito obrigada pelo interesse e boa leitura a todos vocês! 

**Assassinato em Hogsmeade**   
  
Por Dana Norram 

**Parte Oito:** _Formalidade Empoeirada_ "Isso não vale! Não andamos quase nada..."   
  
Sirius tinha pedido que Harry esperasse na porta da Igreja, enquanto dava um rápido pulo até a pensão de seus pais para buscar a moto. O investigador não demorou nem cinco minutos. E a 'viagem' de moto da igreja até a delegacia levou a metade disto.   
  
Harry olhava meio de lado e Sirius segurava-se para não rir da expressão indignada que estava estampada no rosto infantil. Cruzou os braços, enquanto o menino enfiava ambas as mãos dentro nos bolsos das calças e fungava pesadamente.   
  
"Eieiei Harry, não precisa fazer essa cara. Olhe..." Sirius abaixou o corpo, ficando com seus olhos escuros na altura dos de Harry e sorriu-lhe. "Depois que terminarmos por aqui, que tal se você me levasse para dar um giro pela cidade? Eu não conheço absolutamente nada por aqui..."   
  
O menino imediatamente arregalou os olhos e um enorme sorriso iluminou toda sua face. "Grande Sirius! A gente também podia tomar um sorvete... que você acha?"   
  
A imagem de Lily surgiu como um flash em sua mente, mas Sirius sequer pensou em dizer "não" a Harry. Simplesmente estendeu a mão para que o menino a apertasse e em seguida usou a mesma para apoiar-se no ombro dele, se erguendo do chão.   
  
Com um olhar incisivo ao garoto, Sirius dirigiu-se até a porta logo à frente. E precisava acrescentar que se não houvesse, bem encima da mesma uma velha e apagada placa identificando o lugar, ele teria passado batido pela construção de aspecto velho e decadente.   
  
Sem bater, os dois entraram e Sirius rodou os olhos pelo lugar com o canto da boca tremendo ligeiramente.   
  
Em três palavras, a sala em que se encontravam era: Pequena, suja e escura. Parecia um escritório de detetive particular daqueles filmes dos anos setenta. A quantidade de pó acumulado nas janelas era tanta, que dali de dentro era impossível dizer com precisão se estava sol ou nublado na rua.   
  
Sirius escutou Harry espirrar ao seu lado e quando voltou o rosto, reparou que os óculos do menino tinham escorregado até a ponta do nariz. Segurou um sorriso, enquanto assistia ele esfregar o rosto na manga de sua camisa de domingo, mas logo voltou sua atenção à delegacia.   
  
Ninguém aparecera para recebê-los e Sirius pensou rapidamente se por acaso havia alguém de plantão naquele lugar. Na verdade, tinha sinceras dúvidas de que alguma viv'alma pisara ali nos últimos meses, se excluirmos claro, a enorme quantidade de aranhas que deviam habitar as muitas teias, grudadas junto ao forro de madeira.   
  
Tomando cuidado para não inspirar mais poeira do que oxigênio, Sirius começou a examinar o ambiente com atenção. Viu um velhíssimo e pequeno ventilador esganiçando-se para funcionar, pousado sobre um arquivo de ferro enferrujado ao canto. Passou os olhos por uma mesa encostada numa das paredes, completamente atulhada de papéis - em vários e distintos estágios de conservação - pastas de plástico amarelo e azul, xícaras de porcelana sujas e ainda uma impressionante quantidade de _clips_ de papel (detalhe: todos retorcidos ou quebrados). Havia também uma sineta de cobre, mas Sirius sequer reparou nela, praticamente oculta em meio tamanha desordem.   
  
Tossindo alto e andando pesadamente, na tentativa de chamar atenção, Sirius olhava para os lados de segundo em segundo como se achasse que alguém - ou _algo_ - saltaria de uma daquelas sombras em cima deles.   
  
Harry se aproximara da mesa, provavelmente forçado pelo tédio e curiosidade, parecendo se conter para não mexer nos documentos jogados displicentemente sobre a superfície. Ainda pensando no que faria, caso aquele delegado não desse as caras, Sirius comentou em voz alta o que lhe passava pela cabeça naquele instante:   
  
"A última vez em que esse lugar viu um espanador, eu ainda brincava de mocinho e bandido com o seu pai, Harry..."   
  
"Então não deve fazer tanto tempo assim, Sr. Black". disse uma voz fria atrás dele. "E você, menino Potter. Tire já suas mãos daí!"   
  
Severus Snape encontrava-se parado na entrada do que Sirius imaginou ser um pequeno e escuro corredor - de fato era tão baixo que Harry poderia tocar o teto caso desse um pulo com força, enquanto Sirius teria de se dobrar em dois para atravessá-lo.   
  
Parecendo que literalmente brotara do chão, o delegado encarava os dois a sua frente com um olhar atento e os lábios finos se torcendo de um jeito zombeteiro e mordaz. Harry estava com uma das mãos estendidas, na direção da sineta, completamente paralisado sob o olhar fixo de Snape.   
  
Limpando a garganta, Sirius ensaiou seu melhor - e mais falso - sorriso, ajeitando o sobretudo negro que usava, e em seguida postou-se atrás de Harry, puxando-o para longe da mesa.   
  
"Bom dia, Delegado". disse com todo sarcasmo que conseguiu reunir naquela pequena e simples frase. "Esperamos não estar incomodando".   
  
Snape ergueu os cantos dos lábios tão rapidamente quanto seu rosto transformou-se numa nova carranca.   
  
"Sinto desapontá-lo, Sr. Black, mas creio que estão sim". disse o homem sem rodeios. "Portanto se tiver a _amabilidade_ de dizer de logo de uma vez o que deseja... eu ficaria imensamente grato".   
  
Sirius apertou suas mãos sobre os ombros de Harry e rangeu os dentes, sentindo uma vontade louca, quase incontrolável de socar o enorme nariz de Snape - até deixá-lo proporcional ao restante daquela face lúgubre e macilenta. Sabendo porém que Lily provavelmente o esfolaria vivo, caso ele puxasse uma briga debaixo do nariz do filho dela, o investigador se conteve.   
  
"Muito bem..." disse Sirius entredentes. "Conseguiu toda papelada?"   
  
Em resposta, Snape virou-se de costas e somente naquele instante Sirius pode examinar o local de onde o delgado surgira, surpreso dele na verdade não se tratar de um corredor e sim de um hall com uma escada.   
  
_Pra onde ela levaria?_ - perguntou-se Sirius, mas teve sua linha de pensamento repentinamente cortada por um alto e irritante ruído de metal enferrujado sendo puxado e empurrado contra uma superfície em igual estado. Sentiu os cabelos de sua nuca de arrepiarem com tão ou mais intensidade do que se tivesse ao lado de um quadro negro sendo arranhado por unhas imensas, e ouviu Harry clamar baixinho quando apertou suas mãos sobre os ombros do garoto com mais força.   
  
Sem dizer uma única palavra, o delegado estendeu uma pasta de papel pardo na direção de Sirius, e lançou-lhes um olhar categórico antes de puxar uma cadeira de rodinhas e sentar-se atrás daquela atulhada mesa, enfiando seu enorme nariz adunco em meio a uma confusão de papéis.   
  
Sirius e Harry - que massageava os ombros com uma careta de dor - entreolharam-se por alguns segundos. Então tomando o silêncio do delegado como um adeus, ambos viraram-se ao mesmo tempo, caminhado em direção da saída.   
  
"A propósito..." a voz de Snape lhes alcançou antes que Sirius fechasse a porta, mas quando olhou por cima do ombro, notou que o delgado não o encarava. "O legista só estará na cidade na parte da noite, recomendo-lhe que deixe uma eventual visita ao posto para depois do pôr-do-sol..."   
  
Com uma paciência que não lhe era característica, Sirius aguardou junto à porta, imaginado que Snape ainda daria maiores informações sobre como proceder, mas o delegado permaneceu decididamente taciturno.   
  
Sirius sentiu seu casaco ser puxado por Harry e quando ia abrir a boca, Snape - ainda de cabeça baixa - disse com uma voz suave e sussurrante, parecendo flutuar como a poeira dentro daquela sala: "Isso é tudo, Sr. Black. _Passar bem_".   
  
Rangendo os dentes, Sirius voltou os olhos para a rua e inspirando fundo deu um passo adiante, fechando a porta com o máximo de suavidade que conseguiu - sendo assim, apenas alguns homens que jogavam dominó frente a um boteco na esquina, ergueram suas cabeças para verificar de onde viera o barulho que sacudira metade da rua.   
  
Sorrindo debilmente e sentindo-se repentinamente mais aliviado, o investigador enfiou a pasta dentro de seu casaco e pegou os capacetes equilibrados sobre a moto. Uma brisa suave bateu contra a face de Sirius, enquanto ele estendia um deles a Harry, que por sua vez ainda esfregava os ombros com uma das mãos. 

***

_'E olhei eis um cavalo amarelo, e o que estava assentado sobre ele tinha por nome Morte; e o inferno o seguia; e foi-lhes dado o poder para matar a quarta parte da terra, com espada, e com fome, e com a peste e com as feras da terra...'_   
  
Fechando a bíblia que tinha nas mãos, Lupin colocou uma rosa seca para marcar a página que estivera lendo - Apocalipse, capítulo 6 e versículo 8, uma das passagens mais mórbidas de todo o Livro Sagrado. E aquela que ele achava ter mais a ver com sua... _deficiência_, já que não conseguia imaginar 'fera' melhor do que aquela que lhe perturbava todos os meses...   
  
Debruçando-se sobre sua mesinha, o Padre rabiscou um punhado de anotações que pretendia usar numa futura missa, para em seguida morder a ponta do lápis antes de guardar todo o material na única gaveta que havia disponível - as demais estavam cheias até a borda com livros, em sua maioria de temas religiosos.   
  
Passando uma das mãos sobre os olhos cansados, Lupin sentiu sua visão ligeiramente turva, obviamente culpa da noite que passara em claro... pensando em seu problema.   
  
_E que problema._   
  
Apoiando os braços para erguer a cabeça, Lupin olhou para o relógio-cuco num dos cantos da sala e suspirou em resignação.   
  
No dia anterior conseguira 'escapar' da conversa com o investigador, alegando que ele já tivera um dia cheio... mas hoje não haveria desculpa.   
  
_E se ele descobrisse?_   
  
"Não!" disse para si com severidade, os cantos de seus lábios se contraindo. "Não há como ele descobrir coisa alguma. Não há o quê descobrir... não foi _minha_ culpa. Não foi minha culpa..."   
  
Lupin baixara o tom de voz até parecer que estava rezando. O que de fato começou a fazer segundos depois, pedindo intimamente desculpas por estar tentando se enganar, por estar tentando parecer que era inocente. Levantou um par de olhos castanhos para cima, encarando o enorme Cristo crucificado preso a parede.   
  
A expressão de dor e aflição no rosto da imagem sempre lhe comovia. E comovia-lhe não pelo excelente trabalho do artesão que a esculpira, mas sim porque ele sabia o que era a dor.   
  
Tinha certeza de que poucas pessoas no mundo _realmente _conheciam o significado da palavra dor. Passar horas e horas sentindo a pele ser rasgada... dilacerada por pontas mais do que afiadas... sentir a morte se aproximando a cada segundo, mais e mais perto... sem contudo ter o direito de morrer... de descansar. Sabendo que aquela não seria a última vez, e que se quisesse continuar vivendo teria de agüentar semelhante tortura ainda por muitos e muitos anos...   
  
Lupin cerrou os olhos com toda força que conseguiu, enterrando o rosto nas mãos entrelaçadas.   
  
"Me perdoe, Senhor. Eu mereço essa punição... se em meu caminho estava destinado a acontecer tamanha tragédia... eu mereço toda a dor que a criatura me causa, eu mereço tudo..."   
  
Quando o relógio-cuco anunciou as 4 horas da tarde, Lupin tinha adormecido. Debruçado sobre a mesa, com o rosto úmido de suor enfiado entre seus braços magros. 

***

Uma inocente mentirinha e um rápido telefonema a pensão dos pais de Harry resolvera o problema a respeito do almoço. Sirius dissera que o delegado precisaria dele por algumas horas e que depois ele mesmo levaria Harry para almoçar em algum lugar...   
  
_"Não seria melhor Harry vir pra casa, Sirius?" _perguntara uma Lily ligeiramente preocupada ao telefone. _"Ele vai acabar atrapalhando!"_   
  
Sirius sabia perfeitamente bem que se levasse Harry para casa, a probabilidade de Lily liberá-lo para outro passeio era quase nula. E realmente queria dar um giro pela cidade... Talvez ao lado de Harry ele descobrisse alguma pista interessante.   
  
Certo disto, então tratou de convencer Lily de tudo estaria bem e que estaria de volta com o menino até as 5 horas - até porque tinha um compromisso marcado. A contra gosto, Lily acabara aceitando, sobretudo após o argumento de Sirius - que ela e James precisavam de uma folga. Não tinha certeza, mas poderia quase apostar que a ruiva enrubescera do outro lado da linha.   
  
"Quer começar por onde?" perguntou Harry, enquanto os dois saiam da sorveteria - onde uma atendente se atrapalhara ao dar o troco para um Sirius que fez questão de sorrir sonsamente, enquanto assistia a jovem se ajoelhar em busca das moedas que haviam caído de suas mãos trêmulas.   
  
O investigador mordeu um pedaço da casquinha juntamente do sorvete e juntou as sobrancelhas, olhando de um lado para o outro.   
  
"Não sei... o senhor é o guia, se esqueceu?"   
  
Dar-lhe uma responsabilidade pareceu fazer muito bem a Harry, que inflou o peito e erguendo-se na ponta dos pés também olhou de um lado para o outro da praça com atenção. Parecia decidido a encontrar logo um destino agradável.   
  
Repentinamente o rosto do garoto foi coberto por uma expressão de quem tinha acabado de saber o que ganharia de natal. Ele sorriu ligeiramente e mordendo mais um pedaço de seu sorvete, puxou o casaco de Sirius para chamar-lhe atenção.   
  
"Que tal _ali_?" sugeriu apontando para o sul, onde acima de uma íngreme colina, depois de onde terminavam as casas, começava um imenso descampado de terreno irregular e que parecia abandonado.   
  
Apertando os olhos, Sirius ainda pode identificar o que deveria ser uma grande casa, totalmente isolada do restante da cidade. De fato, a impressão que se tinha, era de que tudo ali tinha sido construído na intenção de se _fugir _dela.   
  
"Que lugar é aquele, Harry?" perguntou, tirando um minúsculo binóculo de um dos muitos bolsos de seu sobretudo.   
  
Então, olhando através dele, Sirius reparou que a casa em questão era realmente bastante velha, pois se tratava de uma construção típica do começo do século. Em seguida, ao aumentar o zoom do aparelho pode reparar em outros detalhes da mesma, que serviram para a pergunta que fez logo em seguida: "E a casa grande... com as janelas pregadas?"   
  
O investigador escutou Harry dar uma risadinha antes de responder-lhe num tom de voz quase teatral.   
  
"Ah... _ela_? Nós a chamamos de Casa dos Gritos". _Continua... _ >> E aí? Melhorou? Pelo menos eles se mexeram um pouco né? Bem... não esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam. Deixem sua revisão ou mande-me um e-mail (dananorram@yahoo.com.br)! =^o^= Aguardem maiores emoções para a próxima parte (que está praticamente pronta!). See ya! 

+ + + 

**Harry Potter** e seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente à **J.K. Rowling** e **Warner Bros**.  
Esta fanfic me pertence e eu vou azarar aquele que se meter a besta de copiá-la, ao ainda, postá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização. Gostou? Quer colocar no seu site? Blog? Fórum? Me mande um e-mail (dananorram@yahoo.com.br), não há motivo para eu negá-lo a você! >_ Plágio é crime.  
Copyright © Dezembro de 2003. Todos os direitos reservados. 


	9. O dono da Cidade

**Nota(s) da Autora:** Desculpe a demora, pessoal... mas é muito complicado atualizar o fanfic em dias certinhos... _sem Internet_. De qualquer forma, espero que gostem! Sempre e novamente muito obrigada pelo apoio, e-mails e revisões... ^_^   
  
Poxa!! Vcs querem yaoi/slash? Estou abismada! Achei que a maioria do pessoal que estava lendo não era muito fã não... XD~~   
  


**Assassinato em Hogsmeade**   
  
Por Dana Norram 

**Parte Nove:** _O dono da cidade_ Somente quando escutou o som da moto de Black - acelerando ao lado de fora, que Snape ergueu a cabeça de sua desordenada mesa, inspirando e bufando ligeiramente irritado.   
  
_"Investigadorzinho de 5º..."_ murmurou o delegado debaixo da própria respiração, inconscientemente torcendo um clip com os dedos e quebrando-o em dois disformes pedaços.   
  
Com um suspiro pesado seguido de um estalar de juntas, Snape ganhou caminho pela pequena porta dos fundos, que levava a uma escura escadaria em caracol. Sentindo o pó de semanas acumulado como areia debaixo de suas botas, chegou num patamar igualmente escuro com uma única lâmpada amarela embutida numa das paredes, dando a mínima visão necessária para não se bater de cara com a porta de metal logo em frente. Abriu-a sem qualquer ruído, sinalizando a boa manutenção ou que a mesma talvez ainda fosse bastante nova.   
  
A sala em que saiu era ampla e iluminada, mesmo que não houvesse ali uma única janela. A mobília tinha uma aparência conservadora, tanto o par de poltronas com estofado escuro como a escrivaninha de mogno e a grande estante repleta de livros e curiosas estatuetas. Devia haver um ar condicionado ligado, já que indiferente ao calor que se fazia na rua, lá dentro estava fresco como uma manhã de outono.   
  
"Sinto tê-lo feito esperar..."   
  
Um homem ergueu-se de uma das poltronas junto à parede caprichosamente pintada. O delegado prendeu de leve a respiração.   
  
"Não há o quê desculpar, Severus. Imagino que devia tratar-se de um assunto importante, não?"   
  
O homem era bem alto, tinha longos cabelos loiros platinados e olhos cinzas, astutos como os de uma águia pronta para dar o bote. Vestia um finíssimo terno verde musgo e numa de suas pálidas mãos, ele carregava uma bengala de madeira nobre e escura, tendo em sua base a cabeça de uma serpente feita de prata.   
  
"De fato, Lucius... era _aquele_ investigador".   
  
Lucius Malfoy esboçou um sorriso enviesado e ainda segurando a bengala, juntou os dedos levando-os até o queixo. Pareceu pensar por alguns instantes antes de dar as costas para o delegado e começar a caminhar a esmo pela sala, olhando ocasionalmente para Snape que se mantinha parado junto à entrada.   
  
"Sei como esse caso é importante para você, Severus... Eu gostaria de fazer algo a respeito desse... _indivíduo_".   
  
Snape abafou uma risada. Lucius voltou-se para ele, parecendo confuso.   
  
"Algum problema?" indagou com uma sobrancelha erguida.   
  
"Você sabe que pode, Malfoy. Ele foi chamado pelo Prefeito. E o senhor, meu caro banqueiro... _tem_ o Prefeito na gaveta".   
  
Lucius estreitou seus olhos claros e depois de alguns segundos sorriu novamente. Mas seu sorriso era decididamente estranho, sem qualquer sombra de cordialidade. Era um sorriso egoísta, frio, interesseiro... maquinal. Ele bateu levemente com a bengala na ponta de seus lustrosos sapatos, como se estivesse tirando o pó, todavia... não havia pó algum para ser tirado dali. Ouviu-se uma risadinha.   
  
"Assim como tenho o Juiz, o chefe da associação dos comerciantes, o diretor do posto de saúde, o editor do Jornal Local..." ia dizendo Lucius como se estivesse enumerando suas valiosas figurinhas premiadas a um coleguinha de escola. "E obviamente... tenho o senhor, meu caro delegado".   
  
As narinas de Snape embranqueceram quando ele conteve uma exclamação. O sorriso de Lucius alargou-se ao assistir àquela reação e caminhando na direção dele, mirou o delegado exatamente nos olhos.   
  
"Oh... não me venha com essa falsa moral, Severus. Todos vocês são farinha do mesmo saco". Lucius deu um tapinha amigável nos ombros de Snape, que se contraíram de leve, e continuou falando num tom de voz untado e desdenhoso, enrolando levemente as vogais: "Mas não há nada do que se envergonhar. É tão... _simples_. Os senhores me fazem favores... e eu faço favores aos senhores... Tudo não passa de uma imaculada troca. Um nobre acordo de cavalheiros..."   
  
O delegado assistiu Lucius dirigir-se até uma das poltronas, onde se sentou cruzando as pernas polidamente, sorrindo com aparente cordialidade. Snape respirou fundo e contou até dez.   
  
"Vou repetir a pergunta que fiz antes de sermos interrompidos... O que quer, Sr. Malfoy?"   
  
O sorriso no rosto de Lucius não vacilou nem por um segundo, mas seu rosto assumiu uma expressão teatralmente ofendida.   
  
"Para que tamanha formalidade, Severus? Veja você, somos amigos há tantos anos! Ajudei-o a chegar aonde chegou... dei-lhe este belíssimo escritório de presente..."   
  
Snape novamente estalou as juntas. "Está me jogando isso na cara?"   
  
"Oh não". Volveu Lucius tranqüilamente. "De maneira alguma... _apenas_... estou mais uma vez lhe estendendo a mão amiga, Severus. Tenho interesse em _seu_ sucesso e sei que pode chefiar esse caso maravilhosamente, sem a intervenção de um arruaceiro da cidade grande..."   
  
Estudando a expressão de Lucius com peculiar atenção, Snape fechou várias vezes sua mão em punho, antes de perguntar com visível cautela: "Que quer dizer com isso, Lucius?"   
  
Lucius ergueu-se solenemente, segurando a bengala desta vez com ambas as mãos. A expressão de sua face ainda era calma, mas havia um brilho decididamente perigoso em seus olhos cinzas azulados.   
  
"Quero dizer, Severus... que também me interessa ver o Sr. Black fora do caminho. Fora desta cidade. Da _minha_ cidade".   
  
Foi vez de Snape esbouçar um rápido sorriso.   
  
"Entendo..."   
  
Sem se mexer, Lucius alargou o sorriso na face, vitorioso.   
  
"Sabe por ventura, onde nosso investigador estaria hospedado? Obviamente é uma informação quase pueril, mas em todo caso..."   
  
"Infelizmente eu..." Foi dizendo Snape, mas subitamente se calou, franzindo o cenho.   
  
Lembrou-se de que poucas horas atrás, quando atravessara a rua para comprar cigarros, escutara um bando de mulheres comentando em voz alta que o estranho da Cidade Grande entrara na Igreja... _acompanhado pelos Potters_.   
  
"E o pequeno Potter esteve aqui com ele..." murmurou Snape para si.   
  
_"Que disse?"_ perguntou Lucius de repente, seu rosto agora deformado numa expressão ansiosa.   
  
Coçando o queixo, o delegado não olhava para Lucius quando respondeu. "O filho de James Potter estava com ele ainda há pouco... Bem, eu acredito que o Sr. Black esteja _naquela_ pensão".   
  
Lucius soltou um pequeno _"oh"_ de compreensão e começou a estirar os dedos, como se eles repentinamente comichassem. "Fala de Harry Potter, não?"   
  
Snape ergueu rapidamente os olhos, fitando Lucius atentamente. _Havia algo de estranho no tom da voz de Malfoy?_   
  
"Creio que sim..." respondeu seco com seus olhos fixos em Lucius, que ao perceber que estava sendo examinado, tratou de mudar o rumo da conversa.   
  
"Esse menino estuda com meu filho, Draco. Certamente deve lembrar-se dele, eu espero. E bem..." ele sorriu. "Digamos que os dois vivem numa _espécie_ de competição... sabe como são crianças, não?"   
  
Ainda fitando Lucius com atenção, Snape concordou com um rápido aceno, não achando prudente insistir. "Então... acha que pode resolver a situação?"   
  
Uma das mãos de Lucius agarrou-se na madeira escura da bengala e a outra na cabeça em forma de serpente. Parecia que estava prestes a desembainhar uma espada. Sorrindo, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas num claro gesto de desdém.   
  
"É certo que sim, _caro amigo_". 

***

A sensação que Sirius teve ao olhar para a Casa dos Gritos - de perto, pela primeira vez, foi de estar na verdade observando um velho e desbotado retrato, comido de traças e arruinado pelo tempo.   
  
Era uma construção grande e que há muitos e muitos anos poderia ter sido uma bela casa. Todas as janelas estavam cuidadosamente vedadas com tábuas e a pintura - outrora branca e brilhante - agora se via levemente esverdeada por cauda da madeira apodrecida. Até o sol, que brilhava forte em toda cidade parecia ter se escondido repentinamente, como se a casa estivesse amaldiçoada a não receber qualquer tipo de luz.   
  
"Ninguém consegue entrar aí..." disse Harry se apoiando na cerca baixa que os separava de um malcuidado e sombrio jardim.   
  
Sirius voltou-se para o menino, fitando-o com atenção. "_Ninguém?_ Ora... tenho certeza de que com um único chute eu poria essa porta abaixo!"   
  
Harry sorriu em diversão, a idéia soando-lhe quase irresistível, mas logo a euforia em seu rosto deu lugar a uma expressão carrancuda.   
  
"É propriedade particular. Mas o dono nunca aparece. Dizem que nem deve estar mais vivo... _sem falar que_..." o tom de voz de Harry baixou quase que para um sussurro. "Esse lugar é mal assombrado".   
  
Sirius fitou Harry por um rápido momento antes de começar literalmente a gargalhar.   
  
Sem qualquer controle.   
  
O garoto deixou a boca pender devagar, incrédulo com aquela reação, assistindo o homem segurar-se na cerca para não cair.   
  
"Ah! Estava demorando!" exclamou Sirius colocando as mãos na cabeça e depois as jogando para o alto em redenção. "_Assombrada_ Harry? Ora, faça me o favor! Que dizem que tem aí, hum? Fantasmas... bruxas... ou ruídos estranhos... como de correntes querendo arrastar-nos para o inferno?"   
  
Harry sentiu-se um pouco idiota. Emburrando a cara, ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e se afastou da cerca, chutando algumas pedrinhas. Sirius coçou a cabeça, percebendo-o que fora longe demais.   
  
"Foi mal, Harry... às vezes eu me esqueço de como é ser criança..."   
  
Harry repentinamente voltou-se para Sirius, com seus olhos verdes brilhando de raiva contida. "Eu não sou uma criança!"   
  
O investigador ergueu as mãos num gesto de defesa. Quando era criança, ele _também_ odiava ser chamado de criança.   
  
"Ora vamos, saiu sem querer... me desculpe OK? Apenas não consigo acreditar numa história dessas, Harry... _assombrada_! Só porque é uma casa velha, se desfazendo aos poucos?"   
  
Para sua surpresa, Sirius escutou o garoto rir ligeiramente - como se tivesse uma grande bomba nas mãos, pronta para jogá-la nos braços de algum incauto.   
  
"Não..." disse Harry ajeitando os óculos na ponte do nariz.   
  
Sabendo que ainda havia mais, Sirius ficou em silêncio.   
  
"Acontece que morreu uma menina aqui".   
  
Erguendo as sobrancelhas, Sirius não se deixou impressionar. "Muitas crianças morrem nas próprias residências, Harry".   
  
"É?" indagou Harry com um dos cantos da boca ligeiramente erguido, fitando Sirius em diversão. "A... _machadadas_?"   
  
Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram. "_QUÊ?!_"   
  
Satisfeito com a impressão que causara, Harry sorriu amplamente. Descruzou os braços e começou a caminhar pelo terreno irregular enquanto continuava com seu relato:   
  
"Isso foi há muitos anos... bem antes de eu nascer. Contam que aí vivia um casal e sua filha, que era um pouco... _problemática_... do tipo que berrava por qualquer motivo, gemendo e chorando de se acabar, sabe? A maioria da cidade evitava a família, mas a mãe da menina levava-a todos os domingos a missa, dizendo que Deus a curaria de todo o mau. Bom, aconteceu que um dia... a menina desapareceu..."   
  
Sirius escutava Harry com atenção. Ele parecia já ter contado a história várias vezes, tamanha era a ênfase que dava em determinadas palavras. Era um gesto claramente proposital, de se chamar atenção para _esta_ ou _aquela_ frase.   
  
"Os pais ficaram _desesperados_... correram de porta em porta atrás da garota... e nada. Ninguém tinha visto ou ouvido coisa alguma. Mas... não demorou muito que a encontrassem... ou melhor, que encontrassem _seus pedaços_".   
  
Sirius sentiu um calafrio e viu Harry sorrir em satisfação.   
  
"Muito bem, Sr. Potter... quem fez o serviço?"   
  
O garoto deu os ombros.   
  
"Nunca descobriram". disse Harry - e Sirius murmurou _"típico"_ enquanto rodava os olhos. "Mas... tem quem diga que foi o pai da garota".   
  
Olhando brevemente para a Casa dos Gritos, Sirius suspirou.   
  
"Êh... histórias de assassinato na própria família não são incomuns, Harry. Um fato triste, mas verdadeiro..." ele escorou o pé na cerca, tomando cuidado para que ela não cedesse debaixo do seu peso. Então apoiando um dos cotovelos no joelho, perguntou sem muito interesse: "Que aconteceu com os pais dela?"   
  
Harry debruçou-se na cerca novamente. "Ficaram na casa até morrerem... não tinham para onde ir. A casa era herança de algum parente, se não me falha a memória".   
  
Sirius virou a cabeça e encontrou Harry o encarando.   
  
"Como sabe de tudo isso?" perguntou franzindo o cenho em genuína curiosidade.   
  
Harry desviou a vista, voltando a fitar a casa. Seu olhar estava distante, perdido.   
  
"Eu disse ontem, Sirius... Não há muito que se fazer por aqui". _Continua... _ >> Well… well... e então? Não deixem de comentar, ok? ^_~ 

+ + + 

**Harry Potter** e seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente à **J.K. Rowling** e **Warner Bros**.  
Esta fanfic me pertence e eu vou azarar aquele que se meter a besta de copiá-la, ao ainda, postá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização. Gostou? Quer colocar no seu site? Blog? Fórum? Me mande um e-mail (dananorram@yahoo.com.br), não há motivo para eu negá-lo a você! >_ Plágio é crime.  
Copyright © Janeiro de 2004. Todos os direitos reservados. 


	10. Oculta culpa

  
  
  
  
  
  
**N.A:** Olá, saudades? ^_^ Aqui está a Parte nº 10... espero sinceramente que todos gostem - sei que ficou um pouco menor do que as anteriores, mas como foi escrita toda de uma só vez... não houve maneira de esticá-la! Esperem maiores ações (e emoções) nas próximas partes, ok? Novamente agradeço pelos e-mails, reviews e todo apoio, muito obrigada! See Ya!   
  
>> Well... well... slash ou não slash... _it's the question_! Sinto muito, pessoas... mas não se pode sempre agradar a todos, né? Então mantenho o que disse anteriormente: O romance NÃO será um assunto focado neste fanfic, nem mesmo para emparelhar meu _shipper_ favorito (SB x RL), mas não se desesperem... nada impede que me baixe o santo um dia desses e que deste universo saía alguma história mais... "quente". Afinal estamos no mundo do _fandom_, onde praticamente tudo pode acontecer! =^___^= 

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Assassinato em Hogsmeade**   
  
Por Dana Norram 

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Parte Dez:** _Oculta culpa_   
  
  
  
  
Faltava pouco mais de 1 minuto para as cinco horas quando Sirius subiu as escadarias da Igreja de Hogsmeade - já então formulando as perguntas que faria ao Padre Lupin. O lugar encontrava-se totalmente deserto, com exceção de duas velhas senhoras sentadas num banco próximo ao altar, as cabeças baixas e mãos enrugadas unidas em oração. Nenhuma delas pareceu reparar no homem alto que em silêncio atravessou um dos corredores laterais, dirigindo-se e parando defronte a última porta de madeira escura.   
  
Por um segundo. Sirius se deteve. Sua mão estendida e fechada em punho, pronta para bater contra a superfície lisa e polida. Respirou fundo, perguntando-se a real razão daquele breve momento de hesitação. Ele nunca titubeara antes, mas agora... parecia até que tinha... _medo?_   
  
Sirius balançou a cabeça, reprimindo um curto sorriso descrente. Em algum lugar acima dele o badalar dos sinos anunciou às cinco horas.   
  
_Medo?_ - o som da palavra quase o divertiu. Essa era muito boa... realmente boa! Um homem adulto e vivido, que já encarara gente perigosa tête-à-tête incontáveis vezes... muitas totalmente desarmado ou em desvantagem numérica. Como era possível que este homem tivesse medo de encarar um simplório Padre - do tipo que não parecia ter sequer a coragem de fazer mal a uma abelha... mesmo que ela viesse lhe ferroar a pele?   
  
Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido, mas Sirius sabia que se tratava de um fato concreto. Que decididamente havia algo de errado com o aparentemente tão calmo, controlado e bondoso... - tantos eram os adjetivos que ele se cansara de ouvir - Padre Lupin. Um qualquer o encararia como uma pessoa totalmente inofensiva. Mas Sirius não era um qualquer.   
  
Tinha certeza de que o religioso sabia muito mais do que aparentava, que ele era mais do que aparentava, aliás, passara todo o caminho de volta da tal Casa dos Gritos pensando no assunto e algo lhe dizia para tomar bastante cuidado - sua intuição talvez.   
  
_É... tomar cuidado com aquela cara de santo..._ - Sirius riu-se baixinho, pensando - _E aqueles cansados olhos castanhos, úmidos e piedosos então?_ Ah, eles enganavam muito bem. Enganaram uma cidade inteira. Mas não a ele... Remus Lupin não enganaria Sirius Black. Disto o investigador se certificaria desde já.   
  
Finalmente - depois de respirar fundo uma outra vez, Sirius bateu à porta com firmeza e esperou um par de segundos.   
  
Nenhuma resposta. Apurou os ouvidos, mas não se escutava absolutamente nada. Juntou as sobrancelhas, verdadeiramente confuso. Era óbvio que o Padre poderia estar em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse seu escritório... De fato não lhe ocorrera _procurá-lo_ ao chegar à Igreja, afinal tinha total certeza de que o encontraria ali!   
  
Virou o corpo, pensando em dar uma olhada na sala da escola dominical quando um ruído baixo - quase inaudível - chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Prendeu a respiração e logo o escutou novamente, embora não conseguisse distingui-lo de imediato. Poderia ser o som do vento batendo contra uma cortina (_havia cortinas naquele escritório?_ Sirius não se lembrava...) ou mesmo mera fantasia, tamanha era sua ansiedade que a fiel e companheira intuição não tivesse lhe falhado justamente naquele instante.   
  
Bateu outra vez, com um pouco mais de força... só por precaução. O barulho da batida ecoou por alguns instantes, mas logo o silêncio era novamente predominante. Sirius suspirou e quando já estava pronto para virar-se de costas... um novo ruído - desta vez algo que lembrava uma cadeira sendo arrastada ou coisa parecida. Aguardou impaciente, já então reconhecendo o som dos passos rápidos e desajeitados. Logo a maçaneta foi girada e a porta se abriu.   
  
Uma face cinzenta lhe encarou do outro lado, parecendo ter alguma dificuldade em reconhecê-lo de imediato - mas antes mesmo que Sirius abrisse a boca, Lupin deu-lhe um minúsculo sorriso de boas vindas e se afastou para que ele passasse.   
  
"Desculpe tê-lo feito esperar, Sr. Black... acho que acabei cochilando..."   
  
Sirius mais uma vez uniu as sobrancelhas - recordando-se das manchas escuras que o Padre tinha na missa daquela manhã, mas que já eram bem mais amenas agora. O homem ainda se explicava - sem olhar nos olhos de Sirius, suas mãos magras, pálidas e lisas torcendo-se de um jeito frenético e irregular. "Não dormi muito bem e..."   
  
A oportunidade era boa demais para ser desperdiçada. Sirius soltou uma alta risada ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava os braços sobre o peito, sacudindo seus ombros por debaixo do sobretudo escuro. Lupin ficou em silêncio e devolveu o olhar, os lábios contraídos - aparentemente mais lívido do que o costume.   
  
"Consciência pesada, hein Padre?" zombou o investigador, balançando a cabeça e arreganhando todos os dentes num sorriso que Lupin não correspondeu. Na verdade, parecia ter perdido a língua. O Padre o encarava como um animal acuado por um caçador em potencial, os olhos castanhos repentinamente cheios de medo e receio...   
  
Sem saber o quê pensar, - _apenas o ofendera ou acertara em cheio?_ - Sirius acabou optando por uma saída categórica e ergueu as mãos num gesto de defesa, acrescentando num tom despretensioso: "Estou brincando, Padre... mas entenda... não pude resistir".   
  
Os traços do rosto de Lupin - que instantes atrás eram inteiramente graves e contraídos, suavizaram-se como que por encanto. Foi uma mudança notável, mas ao mesmo tempo tão discreta que para uma pessoa distraída teria passado desapercebida. Então sem uma única palavra, o Padre sorriu com delicadeza e indicou uma cadeira para Sirius.   
  
Ambos se entreolharam por um segundo. Lupin conservava seu sorriso intacto, aguardando com paciência pela iniciativa do investigador. Logo ela veio. Sirius sentou-se, pigarreou, então apoiando os cotovelos na mesa a sua frente mirou os olhos do Padre e - sem o menor tato - soltou logo a primeira pergunta:   
  
"Como era seu relacionamento com a Srta. Johnson?"   
  
Os lábios descorados entreabriram-se levemente, mas se fecharam logo em seguida. Sirius, que não tinha a menor pressa, começou a tamborilar os dedos sobre a mesa - sem desviar os olhos do Padre.   
  
"Todos se davam bem com Angelina, Sr. Black". Respondeu Lupin, após alguns segundos de hesitação.   
  
Sirius curvou-se sobre a mesa - um sorriso arguto nos lábios, os cotovelos ainda apoiados na superfície, seus grandes e brilhantes olhos negros fixos em Lupin.   
  
"Não foi isso que lhe perguntei". Disse em voz baixa, mas suficientemente clara e intimidante para que Lupin engolisse em seco. "Quero saber como era o _seu_ relacionamento com a vitima. Não querendo duvidar da sua boa conduta, Padre... mas soube que a jovem passava um tempo _considerável_ neste lugar".   
  
Um brilho repentino - que durou apenas um segundo, talvez menos - passou pelos olhos de Lupin e seus lábios contraíram-se ainda mais. O sorriso bobo sumira mais uma vez e uma expressão de alerta tomou conta daquela face magra e cinzenta. O religioso devolveu o olhar inquisidor, como se Sirius tivesse acabado de lhe apontar uma arma e a voz que saiu dele era firme e repleta de dignidade.   
  
"Desde a morte da mãe - da qual obviamente já deve estar à parte, Angelina tornou-se uma de nossas paroquianas mais dedicadas... Provavelmente não faz idéia, mas é uma reação inteiramente normal... e _sadia_, devo acrescentar: Suprir a falta de um ente querido com o trabalho comunitário, ocupando seu tempo em ajudar os mais necessitados e ao mesmo tempo _se ajudar_. Angelina gostava do que fazia e eu tinha um grande carinho e apreço pelo auxílio e companhia dela, Sr. Black".   
  
_Excelente..._ - sorriu Sirius para si, satisfeito com o efeito que sua pergunta causara. - _Parece que temos alguém que se preocupa e muito com a opinião alheia... curioso sem sombra de dúvida, mas magnífico!_   
  
"Perfeitamente". Disse o investigador, que sem fazer comentários à resposta do Padre, emplacou rapidamente uma 2º questão: "Se a moça não tinha inimigos... por que foi morta?"   
  
Um suspiro seguido de um previsível e palpável silêncio. Sirius não se abalou, ocupou-se em estudar-lhe o rosto com atenção, como se pudesse arrancar dali uma reposta sensata para todo aquele mistério e perturbação. O problema era que... fosse ela qual fosse ele não conseguia lê-la, decifrá-la... colocá-la em palavras que compreendesse perfeitamente. Havia algo errado, uma peça faltando no quebra-cabeça que era a face daquele homem. Passaram-se alguns minutos e como Lupin continuou em silêncio, Sirius resolveu apertá-lo.   
  
"Parece que fiz uma pergunta difícil, não Padre? Olhe, vamos tentar novamente... que tal se me descrevesse a _exata_ aparência da Srta. Johnson no momento em a encontrou?"   
  
O Padre balançou a cabeça e se levantou bruscamente, cruzando os braços e olhando para fora, pela janela - por onde já era possível ver o sol começando a se esconder no horizonte, os raios levemente alaranjados penetrando no pequeno cômodo.   
  
Por um instante tentou realmente imaginar o que se passava na mente de Lupin. Afinal lera uma _precisa_ descrição no relatório e _sabia_ o que o Padre tinha visto. E também sabia que poucas pessoas passariam por uma experiência _daquelas_ sem entrarem em curto. Ao não ser claro... que já tivessem visto coisa semelhante anteriormente... o quê era pouco provável. Afinal, por que um _Padre_ teria algo assim em seu currículo?   
  
"Como espera que eu a descreva?" disse Lupin de repente, com amargura. "Quer que eu lhe diga como os dedos de suas mãos estavam apertados? Como seu rosto era a própria imagem da dor... do medo...? Como seus olhos se pareciam espelhos quebrados... desprovidos de toda vida e calor que costumava existir neles? Quer que eu lhe diga como daria tudo que possuo... se pudesse esquecer do que vi?"   
  
A voz do Padre tremia levemente, mas ele continuou sem hesitar, parecendo não reparar que era observado com redobrada atenção. "Mesmo o mais preciso dos relatos, fotos e dados que o senhor examinar... _nada_ vai lhe transmitir a metade do que realmente aconteceu... do que cada um de nós sentiu ao ver aquele ser humano morto... ver uma pessoa que amávamos em tais condições. Ninguém podia ter visto aquilo. _Ninguém_. Angelina não merecia ter morrido assim..."   
  
Por um instante Sirius achou que o Padre ainda diria algo. Achou que ele ainda complementaria aquelas palavras aflitas, mas rapidamente abandonou a idéia. Assistiu-o de costas para si, ocupado em observar o sol pela janela, o peito subindo e descendo com sua respiração ligeiramente arquejante. Parecia até que acabara de executar um enorme esforço físico. Havia ainda mais um cem número de perguntas que pretendia fazer-lhe, mas Sirius deu-se conta que não tinha o menor direito... ou melhor, que não precisava de mais respostas.   
  
Ele sabia.   
  
Sabia que aquele homem, que aquele jovem Padre acabara de lhe revelar um importante segredo - provavelmente sem intenção, mas tão claramente quanto se tivesse o dito em voz alta, a plenos pulmões. Sem palavras, mas com total sinceridade... o Padre Lupin admitira total culpa na morte da jovem Angelina Johnson.   
  
Agora, cabia a Sirius decidir o que fazer com tal confissão.   
  
  
  
_Continua... _   
  
  
  
  
**NA -> **E aí? Que tal? Reviews pra eu, certo? O cap. 11 já está pronto, faltando apenas algumas revisões... querem mais? Me deixem saber! 

  
  
  
  
+++ 

  
  
  
  
**Harry Potter** e seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente à **J.K. Rowling** e **Warner Bros**.  
Esta fanfic me pertence e eu vou azarar aquele que se meter a besta de copiá-la, ao ainda, postá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização. Gostou? Quer colocar no seu site? Blog? Fórum? Me mande um e-mail (dananorram@yahoo.com.br), não há motivo para eu negá-lo a você! >_ Plágio é crime.  
Copyright © Fevereiro de 2004. Todos os direitos reservados.   
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Bem vindo ao matadouro

  
  
  
  
**N.A:** Olá!!! ^_^ Sentiram saudades? Bom, aqui está o cap. 11, gostaram do título? Tirei um trecho de uma canção do Blind Guardian chamada **Under the Ice**. Novamente obrigada pelas _reviews_ e e-mails, vocês me deixam muito feliz! Então, vamos logo as suas dúvidas, sugestões etc... =p   
  
- Puxa, gente... não vai ter slash e me pentelhar é perda de tempo. Não cabe no contexto da história... eu gosto da idéia de escrever um fic no-shipper, sem precisar apelar pro romance entendem? Mas como já disse, nada impede que UM DIA baixe o santo e... quem sabe, né? Mas apenas numa história paralela e mesmo assim... sabe-se Merlin quando! XD   
  
- Se eu já sei como tudo vai terminar? Bem, na verdade tenho uma idéia formada do conteúdo da história, bem como de seu desfecho. O que mais atrapalha mesmo é o desenrolar, sabem? >  
- Realmente o Lupin é muito "fofo" pra sofrer... mas comparado com o que o coitado passa na série oficial, isso aqui vai ser fichinha...   
  
- Que vai acontecer com o Remus quando Sirius descobrir **o que** exatamente? ^_^" *Dana se fazendo de idiota*   
  
- Aliás, uma dica ou melhor uma sugestão: Eu elegi a banda "Lacrimosa" como trilha sonora oficial desta fic, acho que combina bastante com o clima. Se tiverem a opurtunidade de baixar alguma canção deles, não a desperdicem! ^_~ 

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Assassinato em Hogsmeade**   
  
Por Dana Norram 

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Parte Onze:** _Bem vindo ao matadouro_   
  
  
  
  
Quando Sirius finalmente viu-se ao ar livre... a noite já havia descido, com sua acolhedora escuridão espalhando-se pelas ruas e calçadas como uma densa e protetora manta. Olhou para o céu, cuja Lua já estava alta, viva e brilhante - tal como às vezes ela ousava aparecer na cidade grande... mas era raro. Poderia contar nos dedos quantas vezes a vira anteriormente, depois de adulto... ou será que simplesmente nunca mais se dera ao trabalho de reparar no globo prateado? Era provável.   
  
Engraçado. Decididamente vinha agindo de forma _estranhíssima_ nas últimas horas. Primeiro, deixara um suspeito em potencial ileso das garras da lei e agora ficava divagando a respeito do satélite terrestre... Talvez fosse algo com o ar, a água ou quem sabe até com a poeira daquele lugar! He... nem, parecia que estava em seu juízo perfeito...   
  
Mas pensando bem, o que poderia fazer quanto ao tal Padre? Independente da fria dedução que tivera, Sirius não tinha o essencial para dar-lhe voz de prisão: _Provas_. Provas concretas e materiais. E infelizmente... sabia que teria sérios problemas - não só com a Igreja, caso tentasse levar um Padre para o xadrez. A cidade inteira se voltaria contra ele e isso tornaria sua investigação impraticável.   
  
Afinal, quem acreditaria num absurdo daqueles? _Um Padre?!_ Um Padre aparentemente tão bondoso envolvido com um brutal assassinato? Era de se espantar! Até mesmo para ele, que já investigara casos similarmente hediondos, era difícil acreditar na culpa de Lupin. Mas ele vira. Vira naqueles olhos castanhos, naquele tom de voz carregado de culpa e arrependimento... Sirius ouvira a confissão de um condenado. Porquê e qual a finalidade... isso ele já não conseguira descobrir.   
  
O quê o Padre ganhava em contar-lhe aquilo? Nada... Ou será que Lupin sequer dera-se conta do que revelara? Era uma possibilidade. Talvez, num momento de profunda dor e remorso o homem acabara dizendo e demonstrando _coisas demais_... mas essa não era a pergunta primordial e sim: O quê Sirius faria?   
  
Investigar claro, agora mais do que nunca. Precisava de provas e ao mesmo tempo manter os olhos em Lupin. Ele não dissera nada sobre suas suposições, claro - na verdade, após aquela confissão não intencional, Sirius limitou suas palavras a uma educada despedida, deixando o Padre sozinho com seus pensamentos.   
  
Será que ele percebera o que tinha feito? Sirius duvidava... para qualquer pessoa aquelas palavras não teriam passado de uma absolutamente normal declaração de pesar pela jovem Johnson. Menos para um investigador com quase 10 anos de serviço como Sirius Black. Conhecia o olhar, conhecia a culpa... só não sabia o motivo.   
  
Mas tinha de haver o motivo! Sempre há um motivo... às vezes tolo, às vezes profundo e complicado, mas no geral... era apenas loucura. Uma mente perturbada demais, que se juntada a uma predisposição natural a violência acabava culminando em desastre. Lupin não parecia ser uma pessoa violente... mas as aparências enganavam, não enganavam?   
  
Olhos abertos - o Padre não fugiria, afinal _tecnicamente_ não tinha o quê temer. Seu pequeno crime ainda era uma obra prima sem resposta ou solução. Ainda. E Sirius estaria pronto para pegá-lo no exato momento em que baixasse a guarda... no momento em que já tivesse como provar sua culpa.   
  
Ergueu a cabeça quando chegou em seu destino, descobrindo com surpresa que mal se dera conta do caminho tomado - após seguir as indicações de um jovem e desconfiado transeunte. Ficara somente pensando e divagando. Devia ser a fome - o sorvete que tomara naquela manhã era apenas uma doce e quase esquecida lembrança em seu estômago vazio.   
  
O prédio do IML ficava no fim de uma larga rua de asfalto, com suas calçadas de pedras brilhantes e coloridas, cuidadosamente montadas numa inebriante simetria. Quase todas as construções aliás, tinham um aspecto suntuoso. Uma mansão em especial lhe chamou bastante a atenção: era totalmente branca - o que numa noite enluarada como aquela ganhava um curioso destaque. Os portões prateados tinham um grande "M" desenhado pelas barras de metal retorcidos como que por mágica, os jardins por detrás dele eram bem cuidados e o chafariz no meio da estradinha de pedras claras ainda estava ligado.   
  
O ruído de um carro passando solitário em alguma rua acima, fez Sirius desviar a atenção daquela casa e voltar seus olhos ao prédio igualmente branco a sua frente, embora um pouco menos bem cuidado. O posto de saúde era logo ao lado, mas tratava-se de uma construção mais alta, de dois andares com grandes janelas de vidro - algumas delas abertas, atraindo a brisa noturna para seu interior.   
  
Viu uma enfermeira observá-lo de uma das janelas e resistiu ao desejo de acenar-lhe alegremente. A mulher então - talvez percebendo que fora descoberta, fechou as cortinas rapidamente e sumiu de vista.   
  
Sorrindo e balançando a cabeça, Sirius caminhou tranqüilamente com as mãos dentro dos bolsos de sua calça escura, o sobretudo balançando levemente atrás de si. A porta do IML era dupla e estava aberta, sem nenhum guarda ou vigia noturno. Por um segundo franziu o cenho, mas logo viu que estava sendo tolo. Não estava na capital. Ali, o Instituto médico legal não devia receber chamadas a cada cinco minutos... Afinal pessoas morriam todos os dias, mesmo em cidades pequenos - isso era óbvio, mas não com a freqüência e selvageria das grandes metrópoles. Entrou sem hesitar, deixando a porta da mesma maneira que a encontrara.   
  
A sala de espera era bem grande, limpa e branca como deveria ser - até mesmo a horrível sensação e cheiro de morte pairando no ar era palpável, embora muito mais etérea do que concreta. Os mortos deviam passar muito menos tempo por ali, não tinha sequer tempo de deixar presença ou marca.   
  
Um jovem de olhos castanhos e cabelos ruivos, com uma incrível quantidade de sardas por toda face e óculos de aro de tartaruga saiu por detrás do balcão de atendimento, saudando-o com um sorriso cortês. No crachá cuidadosamente pendurado numa camisa impecavelmente limpa e bem passada, Sirius descobriu seu nome: _Percy Weasley_. Uniu as sobrancelhas instantaneamente. Aquele nome não lhe era estranho.   
  
"Posso ajudá-lo?" perguntou o rapaz calmamente, não parecendo reparar no estranho olhar de Sirius.   
  
Piscando ao ouvir a voz, o investigador retirou seu distintivo do bolso interno e apresentou-o ao rapaz, acrescentando em seguida:   
  
"Gostaria de ver o Legista de plantão, ele está?"   
  
O atendente ainda examinava o documento com atenção quando respondeu sem olhar para Sirius. "Infelizmente só deve chegar lá pelas oito horas..." então devolveu o distintivo e abriu um sorriso discreto. "O senhor entende, é domingo... não costumamos..."   
  
Sirius devolveu o sorriso, intimamente querendo estrangular aquele delegado por não ter avisado de sua chegada. Pois bem... não tinha a menor vontade de voltar a pensão e ser bombardeado de perguntas, ms ficar sentando naquela sala de espera também não fazia parte de seus planos...   
  
Pensou por um minuto e puxou a pasta de papéis que Snape lhe entregara naquela tarde. Tinha quase certeza de que ali havia o mandando de exumação - afinal como Angelina Johnson não tinha parentes na cidade, era pouco provável que alguém fizesse objeções quanto aquele não tão agradável.. ah... _procedimento_.   
  
Em poucos segundos encontrou o que procurava e abriu um sorriso quase maldoso, enquanto voltava seus olhos ao jovem parado. "Hum... eu estou com um pouco de pressa, rapaz... há alguém aqui que poderia acompanhar-me até o cemitério?"   
  
Percy fez um ar de espanto. Sua mãe estava certa quanto àquele homem... _Que sujeito doido!_   
  
"Acho que não entendi, _Senhor_". Disse o ruivo torcendo realmente para ter compreendido mal.   
  
Sirius abriu um sorriso mais largo, enfiando o papel timbrado nas mãos do rapaz.   
  
"Você rapazinho, me disse que o Legista só chega daqui duas horas... tempo o suficiente para irmos até o cemitério, abrir a cova da jovem e trazer o corpo para que eu possa examiná-lo com cuidado... alguma pergunta?"   
  
"Mas... no cemitério... mas... mas _agora_? Já escureceu e... e!"   
  
Com vontade de rir da expressão surpresa e confusa do rapaz, Sirius vestiu sua melhor carranca, repentinamente parecendo uma estátua de pedra - todo rígido e frio. "Não posso aguardar a boa vontade dos senhores para começar com o meu trabalho, garoto. Se tentar me impedir, posso pensar que está obstruindo a justiça e..."   
  
O rosto do rapaz ficou pálido por debaixo das sardas e ele repentinamente começou falar aos atropelos, os óculos escorregando enquanto devolvia o mandando a Sirius, pedindo desculpas por sua falta de jeito - então lhe garantindo que chamaria um ajudante, Percy saiu apressado por uma porta negra atrás do balcão.   
  
Sorrindo com ar de vitória, Sirius guardou o documento de volta na pasta e não precisou esperar sequer um minuto - o rapaz ruivo logo voltou, acompanhado de um outro jovem - aparentemente com a mesma idade, embora fosse um pouco mais forte e alto. Não usava identificação alguma, mas Percy apresentou-os assim que se aproximou.   
  
"Sr. Black..." disse o ruivo rapidamente, uma fina camada de suor brilhando em sua testa sardenta. "Este é Wood... ele lhe acompanhará até o cemitério... bem, se me dão licença eu preciso terminar um relatório..."   
  
Então depois de um firme e rápido aperto de mão, Percy voltou ao seu balcão, parecendo procurar algo no meio dos bem arrumados papéis que havia ali. Sirius desviou os olhos do ruivo e voltou-os para seu novo colega de trabalho.   
  
Parecia um rapaz simpático - aliás, qualquer um era simpático se comparado a seu primeiro acompanhante naquela cidade, o delegado Snape - com seus cabelos castanhos bem cortados e os vivos olhos da mesma cor, carregados do que ele julgou ser apenas curiosidade. Com um aceno, os dois saíram para a rua de calçadas simétricas e pegaram uma caminhonete que estava no pequeno estacionamento.   
  
O cemitério era bem atrás da Igreja - Por um instante Sirius pensou em Lupin, que deixara lá dentro após aquela conversa, viu a fraca luz de velas iluminando precariamente o lugar e sentiu um arrepio.   
  
"Acho que não há a necessidade de avisar ao Padre..." disse Wood de repente, falando pela primeira vez como se estivesse lendo o pensamento de Sirius. "Há um portão que dá para a rua... e a casa do coveiro é bem em frente".   
  
Sirius assentiu - realmente não tinha a menor vontade de olhar outra vez para a cara de Lupin naquele mesmo dia - e os dois se dirigiram até as costas da construção, chegando a uma nova rua de paralelepípedo. As luzes estavam acesas na maioria das casas - e dentro delas, famílias jantavam calmamente.   
  
Pararam em frente a mais modesta das residências, mas tão bem cuidada quanto todas as outras. Um velho Ford azul cintilava numa garagem descoberta, cheia de latas de tinta sendo usadas como vasos. Wood pediu que Sirius aguardasse no carro enquanto ele chamaria o coveiro. Sirius até pensou em protestar, mas acabou dando os ombros - queria terminar logo de uma vez o seu trabalho.   
  
Assistiu ao rapaz abrir o portão baixo e ligeiramente enferrujado, um ruído alto e solitário ecoando pela rua silenciosa. Como não se escutou a companhia Sirius concluiu que Wood tivesse batido a porta, que foi aberta por uma mulher gorda com espessos cabelos ruivos. Ela pareceu contente ao ver Wood, mas seu sorriso durou apenas até que o jovem indicasse a caminhonete estacionada. A expressão da mulher ficou carrancuda e ela virou o rosto para dentro da casa, berrando algo que Sirius não conseguiu entender. Talvez um nome.   
  
Segundos depois, de dentro da casa surgiu um homem que cumprimentou Wood com um tapinha nos ombros. Trocaram algumas palavras e a mulher de repente inchou de raiva, cochichando algo ao homem que sacudia a cabeça e tentava acalmá-la.   
  
Ela então deu as costas - não antes de lançar um estranho olhar a caminhonete - e entrou batendo a porta. Wood e o homem se entreolharam e deram os ombros enquanto caminhavam para o quintal.   
  
Quando se aproximaram, Sirius pode ver o homem com mais facilidade graças à luz dos postes de iluminação. Era magro, sardento, usava óculos e tinha cabelos ruivos. Franziu o cenho. Como esse coveiro era parecido com...   
  
"Sou Arthur Weasley" apresentou-se o homem antes que Sirius abrisse a boca e apertou a mão que lhe era estendida.   
  
Wood olhava para a expressão abobada de Sirius com um sorriso. "Arthur é pai de Percy, o rapaz do IML, Sr. Black"   
  
"Imagino que Percy não tenha dito nada..." disse o homem com calma, aparentemente conformado. "Ele não gosta muito de dizer que o pai dele é um... bem, eu acho que entendo..."   
  
Sirius repentinamente descobriu-se sentindo nojo de Percy Weasley, mas não disse nada. Apenas respirou fundo, contando até dez. Arthur parecia calmo, embora seu olhar não fosse dos mais felizes. Wood por sua vez, resolveu acabar de vez com aquele momento de constrangimento e propôs que começassem de uma vez com o trabalho.   
  
  
  
_Continua... _   
  
  
  
  
**NA -> **Comentários? A propósito, a Parte nº 12 ainda não está sendo escrita, mas eu já tenho algumas idéias, então... até breve (espero). ^_~ 

  
  
  
  
+++ 

  
  
  
  
**Harry Potter** e seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente à **J.K. Rowling** e **Warner Bros**.  
Esta fanfic me pertence e eu vou azarar aquele que se meter a besta de copiá-la, ao ainda, postá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização. Gostou? Quer colocar no seu site? Blog? Fórum? Me mande um e-mail (dananorram@yahoo.com.br), não há motivo para eu negá-lo a você! >_ Plágio é crime.  
Copyright © Abril de 2004. Todos os direitos reservados.   
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Perturbado descanso

Olá Pessoas.  
  
Já repararam que não adianta dizer "Até breve" ou "prometo atualizar logo"? Nunca dá certo! Por que será? Além de preguiça da minha parte, sinceramente não sei.  
  
_Well_... aconteceram "n" coisas na minha vidinha desde o último capítulo – algumas muito boas, outras nem tanto – mas todas deram sua contribuição para minha falta de produtividade – sim produtividade, porque 'tempo' eu confesso que tive.  
  
E, bem, imagino que devido a esta ENORME demora algumas pessoas tenham até mesmo desistido de acompanhar o fanfic. Uma pena, afinal devagar e sempre, vocês sabem que eu atualizo!  
  
Estou ligeiramente estimulada. Semana passada aconteceu o _show_ da banda alemã Lacrimosa, aqui em São Paulo – e como são deles todas as canções que inspiram esta fanfic, bem... vejamos no que vai dar. Peço desculpas novamente e lhes desejo uma boa leitura!

**Assassinato em Hogsmeade ****  
Por Dana Norram**

****

Parte Doze: _Perturbado descanso _

O pio alto da coruja não assustou aos três homens que subiam as alamedas escuras da necrópole, cada um com uma lanterna elétrica em mãos.  
  
O Sr. Weasley também carregava uma enorme pá, devidamente apoiada sobre suas costas curvadas.  
  
Sirius ia logo atrás, seguindo suas indicações – curiosamente acompanhado da horrível sensação de estar sendo observado de muito perto. Vez ou outra o investigar chegava a olhar por cima do ombro, para então, frustrado (e no fundo, aliviado) descobrir que não havia nada além de velhos túmulos atrás de si. Daí, xingava-se intimamente por estar sendo tão tolo.  
  
Wood por sua vez, tinha os olhos em alerta, mas não parecia dar a menor atenção a maioria dos ruídos que se ouviam.  
  
Passaram por dezenas e dezenas de jazidos perpétuos, a pálida luz da lua aos poucos revelando detalhes das graciosas estátuas. Anjos de feições delicadas – com suas mãos corroídas estendidas para céu noturno, vigiavam o avanço dos três homens em encantador silêncio.  
  
"Mas onde _diabos_ enterram essa menina?!" - perguntou Sirius em tom ácido, após olhar mais uma vez para trás e dar-se conta de que já não via a entrada do cemitério.  
  
"Logo ali na frente..." respondeu o Sr. Weasley em voz baixa, seus ralos cabelos ruivos sendo bagunçados pela brisa noturna.  
  
Olhando adiante, Sirius encontrou fileiras e fileiras de cruzes em madeira, pintadas de branco e dispostas a pequenos intervalos de distância. Não havia mais túmulos de pedra, austeros e respeitosos.  
  
Com cuidado os três foram passando entre elas, sabendo que sete palmos abaixo, alguém de poucas posses estava sepultado.  
  
"Foi um pouco complicado arranjar espaço, mas achamos por bem deixá-la ao lado da mãe e...".  
  
A voz do Sr. Weasley morreu junto de seus passos.  
  
"Santa Maria Mãe de Deus..." – Wood deixou escapar, ficando completamente extático logo em seguida. O Sr. Weasley fez o sinal da cruz, seus velhos olhos castanhos totalmente arregalados. Sirius o imitou, mas diferente de seus acompanhantes ele não parecia assustado. Na verdade, a julgar pelos lábios embranquecidos como que por encanto, o investigador era pura cólera. Hesitante, ele jogou a luz da lanterna para frente.  
  
Iluminou uma grande pilha de terra negra próxima ao alto muro – onde uma velha e suja pá encontrava-se apoiada, um buraco no solo rodeado de terra e por fim a tampa do caixão escancarado, quebrada em vários e disformes pedaços.  
  
Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, pontuado pelo ruído distante da cidade e do vento batendo contra as árvores do cemitério. Sirius inspirava e expirava sem parar, como se quisesse conter sua interna ira que crescia a olhos vistos. Enfiou a mão dentro do bolso do casaco e apertou o cabo do revólver, tentando sentir alguma segurança, querendo ter certeza de que havia uma boa explicação para tudo aquilo.  
  
"Que palhaçada é essa, _senhores_?" sibilou, os dentes rilhando. O suor frio escorrendo pela têmpora, uma nova tragada do ar carregado, o cheiro de terra. Terra dos mortos._ Fui enganado._  
  
"Juro que não sei de nada, Sr. Black!" Disse o Sr. Weasley, e a julgar pelo seu tom, Sirius concluiu que ele parecia sincero. "Fechei todas as portas do cemitério ao cair da noite, claro que o muro não é tão alto... mas de qualquer forma, nunca aconteceu... nunca tivemos esse tipo de vandalismo por aqui!"  
  
Sirius soltou uma risada que mais parecia um latido. Wood parecera recuperar os movimentos e olhou meio de lado para o investigador, provavelmente achando que o momento não pedia gargalhadas.  
  
"É... parece que foi só eu botar os pés nessa cidade que tudo começou a acontecer! OK, Sr. Weasley... vamos ver o que o nosso ladrão de corpos deixou como pista...".  
  
Entregando sua lanterna para Wood, Sirius fez sinal para que ele o seguisse. Hesitante, o rapaz acabou por erguer a ambas, dando uma claridade maior ao terreno revolvido.  
  
A pequena cruz branca cujo nome _A. Johnson_ vinha escrito em tinta escura estava caída, quase oculta por um punhado de terra. O cheiro de carne podre era forte, mas não insuportável, o que incomodava de verdade era o perfume das flores mortas, que jaziam espalhadas junto de pedaços de madeira e algo que se parecia com giz branco.  
  
Respirando fundo, Sirius fez sinal para que Wood se aproximasse um pouco mais e iluminasse dentro do buraco escancarado. O rapaz obedeceu, mas como seus olhos castanhos recusavam-se a olhar de perto, ele somente ergueu uma das lanternas sobre a cova, o rosto virado noutra direção.  
  
Sirius acocorou-se e apoiou uma das mãos no chão, abaixando o cabeça na tentativa de examinar o lugar mais atentamente.  
  
Como era de se esperar, estava vazio. Bem, ainda havia o caixão de madeira, as lascas da tampa que fora arrancada de qualquer jeito – até se podia ver alguns pregos retorcidos e vários pedaços de tecido misturados à uma enorme quantidade de terra.  
  
_"Serviço de porcos!"_ – pensou Sirius balançando a cabeça, voltando a se erguer.  
  
"Escutem. Preciso fazer uma 'limpeza' nesse lugar... ninguém pode se aproximar... porque seja lá quem fez o serviço, fez nas coxas. Deve haver pistas aos montes."  
  
O Sr. Weasley e Wood trocaram um olhar confuso. Era bem claro de que não sabiam nem por onde começar. Sirius fez um gesto impaciente com os olhos e as mãos.  
  
"Wood, preciso que você avise a policia... ou melhor..." - um maldoso sorriso formou-se no rosto de Sirius. "Vá chamar o delegado..."

* * *

"... Tenho certeza de que ele saberá tomar as medidas cabíveis."  
  
Uma fina linha de expressão formou-se na testa rija e pálida do delegado Snape. Ele apoiou o queixo nas mãos, sobre a mesa, onde seus cotovelos descasavam em cima de uma montanha de papéis. Repentinamente seus frios olhos escuros pareciam muito vivos e ameaçadores.  
  
"Sr. Wood, se importaria de repetir isso novamente?"  
  
Wood conteve a vontade de rodar os olhos e pacientemente, repetiu o que o investigador Black lhe dissera. Tomou até o cuidado de usar um tom de voz parecido, carregado de um exímio sarcasmo.  
  
Snape ergueu o rosto e estalou as juntas das mãos com força. Repentinamente abriu os lábios, mas pareceu pensar melhor e ficou em silêncio.  
  
Levantou-se, a barra do enorme sobretudo escuro raspando de leve no soalho cheio de pó. Os cabelos negros e oleosos caiam lado a lado do rosto, por cima da gola alta, o nariz grande a adunco sobressaindo-se no rosto pálido.  
  
Wood torceu as mãos atrás da costas e respirou fundo enquanto o delegado enfiava um calibre 38 no coldre, por dentro do casaco. Procurava não encará-lo – não porque tivesse medo, mas já tivera sua dose suficiente de coragem para um dia. Prudência ainda era a melhor forma de se agir em Hogsmeade.  
  
"Ouça, rapaz. Eu irei contatar o Prefeito e chamar a perícia. Diga ao Sr. Black que assim que pormos os pés naquele cemitério, ele estará dispensado por hoje. Pode ir."  
  
O jovem assentiu levemente com a cabeça, sentindo em seu íntimo que o investigador não ir gostar nadinha daquela "ordem".  
  
Assim que Wood desapareceu pela porta, Snape trancou-a rapidamente e de um dos bolsos internos puxou um moderno telefone celular, discando um número de cabeça. Aguardou alguns segundos e ouviu-se um "click" do outro lado da linha.  
  
"Sr. Malfoy?"

_Continua..._

* * *

**N.A: **É, meio pequeno, eu sei (não que os anteriores fossem muito grandes em todo caso) mas ao menos saiu. Não prometo um próximo MUITO maior, mas ao menos prometo o próximo. Aguardo seus comentários, all right? Aquele abraço!

* * *

**Harry Potter **e seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente à **J.K. Rowling** e **Warner Bros**.  
Esta fanfic me pertence e eu vou azarar aquele que se meter a besta de copiá-la, ao ainda, postá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização. Gostou? Quer colocar no seu site? Blog? Fórum? Me mande um e-mail ), não há motivo para eu negá-lo a você! Plágio é crime.  
Copyright © Julho de 2003. Todos os direitos reservados. 


End file.
